The Mighty Will Fall
by Craz4writing
Summary: King Charles and his son, Prince James have attempted to purge magic from the land of Camelot. By doing so, they have set off a chain of events that no one could have foretold. Luckily for them a young warlock, Remus, has chose to come to the kingdom to live with a friend of his mother's. Soon the Prince and the warlock's lives get entangled and their adventure truly begins.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay... here's the deal. I was hit with this idea last night and I can't shake it. I know I have about a million things going on but I really want to do this. It's a Jily story that's set in the Merlin tv show universe. All the characters from Jily are lined up with a character from Merlin. I think I got this idea when Arthur and Merlin were mucking about with the knights, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Lance and Elliot. Anyway, then I realized how perfect it all fit together and got really excited when I realized that no one had done this yet and now we have this teaser prologue thing that I wrote today and... yeah. I'm really excited and I hope you all will like this as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. **

* * *

_**"The mighty will fall.**_  
_**The strong will break.**_  
_**The courageous will cower.**_  
_**The proud will die."**_

_~Unknown_

**Prologue: The Fall of James Potter**

The rain pounded steadily against the old castle roof, an occasional drop would find its way through the many cracks and onto his already soaking face. He was shaking from the cold, and maybe a bit with fear, but he stood tall, not letting his face give away any of the emotions he was feeling.

"James Potter," The hooded man sneered. "The noble and brave, King James," He took a few steps closer and grabbed the bottom of his face, jerking it upward so he was forced to look into those dark eyes that were filled with hatred. James didn't make any move to fight him. He had accepted his fate. "He has fallen." He laughed, pushing him aside and walking towards the round table. It seemed ironic now, a cruel sort of irony. "And now, so will Camelot."

"You are wrong." James said quietly, pushing his shoulders back and lifting his head up.

"Am I?"

"Camelot will never fall to the likes of you. It is strong and the people-"

"The people _hate _you." The statement was punctuated with a clang as the man violently knocked a helmet off the table. "They hate you and they'd like to see you dead." He shouted.

"That's not true." James whispered, not knowing if he was speaking the truth or not. "It can't be true."

"Can't it?" The man asked with a laugh, looking calmer know that James was showing uncertainty. "Then where are your friends, sire? Where are your knights? That stupid servant you always lug around? Where are they?"

"Where they should be." James said, his voice trembling slightly. "Safely behind the walls of Camelot." He had never wanted to be back home as much as he did just then. But he had a duty to his kingdom, and no matter what they thought of him, he had to protect them.

"Of course." The man mocked. "Where they should be."

"I am here, you have what you wanted." James shouted, taking a step forward. "Now leave the people alone."

"Oh, James, how young and naïve you are." There was another bone-chilling laugh. "That was never my plan." There was a moment of absolute silence where James had just enough time to take in what was being said to him. His hazel eyes flashed with anger, but his shouts were drowned out. With a flash of light, James Potter fell to the ground, his world going dark.

* * *

**AN: Like I said, this is just the teaser prologue, the first chapter will be up shortly. **

**I'm really excited about this.**

**Tell me what you think? I would appreciate it. **


	2. C1: The Headless Warlock

**AN: And here it is. The first chapter. This first chapter is loosely based off of the first episode of Merlin, some parts more so than others. I'm still really excited about this story and I'm trying a different type of writing than I normally do so I would really appreciate any feed back. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, tell me I have some typos, anything is appreciate. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Musidora. She is mine. **

* * *

_**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. **_

_**~The Great Dragon **_

_Merlin S1E1_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Headless Warlock **

Walking up the cobbled streets, with the castle looming over all of the shops and carts, filled Remus with excitement. He felt as though he was somehow more important here, he felt as though he had a greater purpose just by being within the kingdom walls.

Remus's mother had sent him to the city in hopes of keeping him safe. Remus Lupin was different, he had a secret that she could no longer help him conceal. A secret that would get him executed should anyone find out.

Remus was a warlock.

He was born with magic that he could not always control. And in this time when magic was banned, she felt she had no choice but to send him to the one person that she trusted to help him. A man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, the court physician. More importantly, Albus used to practice magic before the king had banned it and Remus's mother thought that he could help Remus learn to control his magic.

Of course, never having been to Camelot before, Remus had no idea where Albus was. Back at home this hadn't seemed like a problem, he couldn't imagine it being to terribly difficult to find anyone, but he had vastly underestimated the size of the kingdom. Though he was the court physician, surely people must know him.

Remus looked around, and spotted a red haired girl who looked about his age and walked up to her.

"Excuse me," Remus said, entwining his fingers nervously. "But you wouldn't happen to know where I can find the court physician, would you?"

"Dumbledore?" The girl asked, smiling kindly at him. "He'd be up at the castle around this time I'm sure. Did you look there?"

"No I hav-"

"You were hoping he'd be walking around? Yes, well I can understand." She narrowed her eyes and lifted one of her petite hands and laid it against his forehead. "You look a bit peakish, but you don't feel warm. Though it could just be my hands, I've been out in the sun all day running errands. Do you feel like you have a fever?"

"No, you misunderstand." Remus said quickly. "I'm not ill."

"Oh." The girl said, her lips slightly parted and a look of embarrassment on her face. "Of course not."

Remus laughed, feeling a bit more at ease now. "I've just arrived at Camelot and I'm supposed to be staying with Dumbledore. I don't know where he lives though."

"Oh!" She said again, her smile returning. "Well, I'm headed back up to the castle now. I've got one more errand to run, but if you're in no hurry then I'll gladly take you to him myself."

"That would be very helpful." Remus nodded. "My name is Remus." He said, holding out his hand.

"Lily." She replied, mirroring his gesture. "And I'm terribly sorry I said you look ill."

"Don't worry about it. I can't look all that great. It's been a long walk from my home to here."

"Where is home?"

"Ealdor." Remus said, to which Lily cocked her head to the side. "It's a very _very_ small village just outside Camelot's boarders. You probably haven't heard of it."

"I don't think I have." She agreed. They approached a cart filled with an abundance of colored cloth and Lily excused herself from Remus. She returned a moment latter with pale blue silk draped over her arm. "So why'd you leave home?"

"Er… Well-"

"I'm being rude aren't I? All the questions, sorry. I'm just curious."

"It's no problem." Remus assured her. "I came here because Dumbledore is a friend of my mother's and she wants a… different life for me." Lily nodded. "She thought Camelot offered the best chances."

"Oh dear." Lily said quietly. Remus looked over at her, confused. He didn't think he had said anything that warranted that response. Lily wasn't looking at him however, her eyes were locked on something up the street a ways. "Not again." He followed her gaze up to a crowd of people standing around a raised platform. A man was being dragged up onto the platform by two guards in intimidating metal helmets and red vest with the Potter seal on them.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"An execution. I had forgotten that this was scheduled for today." She shook her head. "Welcome to Camelot." She said dryly.

"What'd he do?" He asked.

"He's a sorcerer." Lily replied. Before she could say more, a voice rang out overhead.

"My people of Camelot," The crowed that had gathered in front of Remus and Lily had fallen silent and were now looking up at a castle balcony where King Charles was standing.

This was the first time that Remus had ever seen King Charles. He had heard a countless number of stories about the man, most of them portraying him in a negative light, but he had never seen him before. He was tall and thin with greying short hair. He was older than Remus thought he would be and he just didn't look like the cruel man people said he was. He looked grandfatherly, gentle and kind. It almost made Remus rethink his opinion of the man. But then he spoke.

"This man before you," The king said, addressing the people. "He has been found guilty of sorcery. With sorcery being one of the greatest crimes you can commit, there is only one punishment I can deem acceptable. I sentence this man to death by beheading."

"What?" Remus said slightly louder than he meant to. He looked around and, but no one else seemed at all surprised by the king's sentence. They all looked somber, but no one seemed to think that this was wrong. "He can't do this." Remus said, looking at Lily. She bit her lip but didn't say anything.

The kings hand dropped and with it, the executioners blade. There was a collective intake of breath and then everyone looked back up towards their king.

"Another evil has been disposed of. We can all sleep easier now." The king's speech went on for a while longer, but Remus stopped listening. His blood had run cold and he was shaking slightly. He couldn't decide if he were more angry or terrified. The king had mentioned no actual crime, aside from practicing magic, what had that man done to be deserving of death? And why had Remus's mother sent him here if this is what happened to sorcerers. He was a sorcerer, he had magic, and he couldn't always control his magic. Was he going to meet the same fate as the man on platform?

"Remus?" Lily said, gently grabbing his arm. "Are you sure you're not ill?"

"They just killed that man." Remus said. Lily's gaze softened.

"Was that your first execution? They are horrible aren't they?" She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But drastic measures have to be taken. Magic is dangerous."

"That doesn't mean that man should have died." Lily cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder.

"The king is only doing what he thinks it right."

Remus didn't say anything, but followed Lily away from the crowed.

"Well, this is it." Lily said after a few moments. "Dumbledore's room is right up these stairs." She pointed at the staircase they had stopped in front of. "It was nice meeting you, Remus."

"You as well." Remus replied.

"I'll see you around I'm sure."

"Of course." She turned away and started walking down the corridor a little ways, then she spun around to face him once again.

"Oh and Remus, don't worry about what happened earlier. It doesn't happen all that often, I'm sorry if I made you think it did."

"It's fine." Remus said. Then she was gone. Remus turned towards the stairs and started up them. He didn't understand how anyone could be so caviler about a man dying. Lily had just brushed it off as though it was nothing. She didn't have any reaction of any kind while watching the execution.

When he reached the top of the staircase, he was met with a very thin wooden door. It was slightly open and he could hear humming coming from within the room. He knocked quietly, but there was no response, so he pushed the door open some more and stuck his head inside.

"Albus Dumbledore?" He called out.

"Yes, yes come in." A voice called. "I'll be out in a moment."

Remus pushed the door open and was instantly hit with a very strong aroma. The room smelled like every herb he had ever smelled all mixed together. And then chocolate.

"How can I help you?" Albus asked, walking out from behind a wall of bookshelves. He was old. Extremely old. He walked with a slight hunch and he had a beard that went almost all the way down to his knees. He was looking at Remus over a pair of half-moon glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"My name is Remus Lupin," He said, pulling his rucksack in front of him and digging through its contents. "My mother wrote you this note." He said, pulling a slightly wrinkled piece of parchment from his bag and handing it to the older man. He opened it and skimmed the page.

"Of course!" He said after a moment. "I don't know why your name didn't ring a bell. It must be my old age. I'll need to start putting some rosemary in my tea I suppose." Remus didn't know what he was talking about but nodded politely. Albus smiled at him. "I've clear the back room out for you, you can put your things in there. It's not much I'm afraid, but I think it will do nicely."

He turned to point to the door in the back of the room and as he lifted his arm, the sleeve of his cloak got caught on the table and the table lurched causing a bucket on the end to fall off. Before the contents of the bucket could spill, or the bucket could hit the ground it froze in midair. Remus quickly grabbed the bucket and placed it back on the table.

"Did you do that?" Dumbledore asked, staring at Remus in awe.

"I didn't mean to." Remus said quickly, looking at the space on the floor directly above his feet. "I'm sorry. It just happens sometimes."

"What do you mean it just happens? Did you say an incantation? How did you do it?"

"I don't know how I did it. I don't know any spells. It just happens."

"Remarkable." Remus looked up in surprise. His mother had never spoke ill of him for his magic, but she had never seemed impressed. Dumbledore was beaming at him. "Though it would be best not to let anyone else see. I'm afraid they won't share my wonder."

Remus nodded. "I saw the execution earlier." Dumbledore's smile vanished and he clasped his hands together.

"Tragic." He said somberly. "The poor boy wasn't even a sorcerer. I'm afraid that Charles is so blinded by his fear that his judgment when the crime is magic cannot be trusted anymore."

"Even if he was a sorcerer…" Remus said, looking through his lashes at the old man.

"Oh of course." He said. "I know. It still would have been awful. Charles fears magic, which is why he does this. He thinks he is protecting people though, he really does. That doesn't make him right though." Remus nodded again. "Now, go put your things away. I've got an errand for you to run if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Remus said. He walked into the back room and tossed his bag on the bed. It wasn't much, but it was nice. There was a dresser, some shelves, a bed and a nightstand. There was also a window with a view of the entire village surrounding the castle.

"I normally do this myself," Dumbledore said, drawing Remus back into the main room. "But I'm getting on in years, and it would be much easier for you to do it. It will be good for you anyway, to get to know your way around." He picked up two vials of colored liquid. "This one," He said, lifting the blue one. "Is for Sir Elphias Doge. He's a dear old friend, but his years as a knight have made him almost completely blind and deaf. One too many blows to the head I'd say." Remus chuckled appreciatively. "And this one," He held up a purple one. "Is for Musidora." He handed them both to Remus, gave him simple instructions on where to find the two patients and then sent him on his way.

Sir Elphias had a room in the castle as well, so he wasn't too difficult to find. Remus's encounter with him was mostly Elphias shouting, squinting and grabbing at the air.

Musidora lived in the middle of town however, so Remus did get to take another look around Camelot. He passed Lily in the courtyard, where the platform had already been taken down and there was no evidence anywhere to suggest an execution had taken place earlier. They had waved at one another, but she seemed as though she was in a hurry and Remus wondered what she did exactly that had her in and out of the castle so much and buying silk.

Finally he reached Musidora's home, which was nestled awkwardly in-between the tavern and a blacksmith's shop. The house looked like someone was pushing one end of the roof towards the ground. There was a pigpen in front of the only window on the small house, and there were three pigs, all very fat. Remus knocked on the door and it opened right away.

"Dumbledore?" The woman asked. Upon seeing that Remus was not Dumbledore, she slammed the door.

"Wait!" Remus called. "Dumbledore sent me! I have your medicine!" The door opened again and the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Well there's no need for ya to be telling the whole of Camelot, is there?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry." He gave her the vial and then had the door slammed in his face again. "Well that was rude." He muttered, shaking his head.

He was halfway across the courtyard when he was knocked into.

"Pardon me." A boy mumbled, shuffling his feet in the opposite direction. "I didn't mean to run into you." The boy, who looked a few years younger than Remus, was carrying a large wooden circle that was half his size.

"It's fine." Remus said. "Do you need help with that? Where are you trying to get it?"

"Would you stop running into people you buffoon?" There was a sharp whirring noise and then the boy fell to the ground as a dagger made contact with the board he was carrying.

"Sorry sir." The boy said, only slightly louder than his apology to Remus had been.

Remus's head whipped towards the direction the dagger had come from. "What do you think you're doing?" He shouted, though he didn't quite know who he was shouting at yet. "You could have killed someone." He heard laughing and saw a group of three men wearing knights robes and correctly assumed that it was one of them who had thrown the dagger.

"Keep your skirt on," The one in the middle of the group called. "I never miss my target."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't risk my life the next time you want to show off."

"I told you, I never miss my target." He had dark hair and slightly crooked glasses. "Get up Bertram."

"Yes, sir." The kid got up and held the target up so it covered his face.

"Bertram?"

"Yes, sir?" He asked, peering down over the top of the target.

"Run!"

"Yes, sir!" He squealed. Then he was running, as well as he could while carrying the target over his face.

The knight sent more daggers flying through the air, all of them hitting the target and making Bertram stumble, until finally he fell to the ground again. The target flew from his hands and landed near Remus's feet. The knights roared with laughter.

"I think that's enough." He said, stepping on the target to prevent Bertram from picking it back up. He didn't know where all this courage was coming from, but he knew he couldn't just stand there and watch the boy get bullied.

"Is it?" The knight asked. "And who are you to say so?"

"My name is Remus. I have no authority to say-"

"That's right, you don't. So maybe you should learn-"

"I was speaking." Remus said loudly. The knight looked shocked. In fact, the entire courtyard had gone silent and was listening to the exchange raptly. "I have no authority to say what you can and cannot do. But I, unlike you, have decency. Isn't being a knight supposed to be about nobility and honor? What's honorable about bullying a kid half your size?"

"I wasn't bullying him." The knight said quickly. "I was simply-"

"Humiliating him to impress your friends?" Remus asked. "I don't care what you call it. You're a prat and you need to stop."

"You can't talk to him like that." One of the other knights said, fingering his sword.

"You are walking a dangerously thin line." The dark haired knight said. "Do you know who I am?"

"I suppose we can add arrogance to list of your character traits. No, I don't know who you are." The knight actually laughed at this.

"My name is James." He said, taking a few more steps towards Remus. "James Potter. And you my friend, need to learn how to treat members of the royal family." Remus felt his blood run cold for the second time since he entered Camelot. James smirked and then waved some of the guards over. For a brief moment, Remus thought that James was going to have him killed. He thought of his mother, and what she would do when a letter of Remus's death finally reached her. "Throw him in a cell." James said instead, and then he was being dragged off towards the castle.

oOoOo

James was putting on a show at the moment. Laughing along with his knights at what that Remus kid had to say to him. The knights actually thought it was funny, hilarious even, that someone would ever _dare_ talk to James Potter like he had. James however, didn't think it was funny. He didn't think it was funny at all.

Bertram was an odd kid, and he was pretty much useless as a training servant, but he was a good kid. He was nice and well mannered, he never spoke ill of James and always seemed relatively happy to see him. Maybe James had been taking advantage of that to cause a few laughs. Maybe he had gone a bit too far.

He wasn't _bullying _Bertram though. He wasn't being intentionally cruel.

He supposed perhaps Remus wasn't completely out of line by calling him out. Not that he could do anything about Remus's situation. Remus was a man of no stature as far as James knew, and he was not allowed to talk to James like he had. No one but James' father was allowed to speak to him in that manner.

Which was rather unfortunate for Remus, who was only trying to stick up for Bertram.

James tried to shrug off all thoughts of Remus as he walked to his room to change for dinner. As he reached his door he caught a flash of red in his peripheral vision and turned to see the king's ward's maid walking down the corridor with her arms full of laundry.

She was a pale girl, dressed in simple clothing. She had dark red hair that was pulled out of her face with a clip, but small strands had escaped the clip throughout the day and were now swaying around her face. Maybe her most striking feature however, were her large, emerald green eyes.

James' hand slipped off his door handle upon seeing her, causing him to lose his balance and hit his head against the door. He quickly stood up straight, shook himself, and then nodded at the girl and she nodded back, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks as she tried her hardest not to grin. And then she walked, slightly faster than before, out of the corridor.

James mentally cursed himself for acting like such a prat. Then he mentally cursed himself again for caring how he acted in front of a simple servant girl. Albeit, she was a very beautiful servant girl, but still, a servant girl. She was beneath him and it was pointless to have this annoying attraction to her. Besides, it's not like the girl had ever shown any interest in him. Though this is probably only because she knew that there could realistically never be anything between them. It couldn't be because she wasn't interested in James. James was next in line for the throne, he was Camelot's mightiest warrior, and he made all the girls swoon. Why would she be an excep-

"Sire?" James was brought out of his musings by his man-servant. "Would you like me to help you with your chainmail?"

"Um… Yes. Of course, Benjy. I'll be needing my dinner clothes as well."

"Of course, sir."

oOo

"The lad was completely out of line, shouting at you like he had any right." Amos Diggory said, later that night in the weapons room. He chuckled, "Though he did look pretty shocked to find out who you were, no?"

"Unfortunately, his ignorance doesn't pardon him from his actions." James said, quite tired of the conversation circling back to Remus. He sat down on one of the benches and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers.

"We were being a bit hard on Bertram. Remus thought he was being helpful." Amos said, picking up his boots and putting them on the back wall.

"I wasn't there," This came from Frank Longbottom and James had to turn his head to see him. "But I'd say it takes a pretty brave man to stick up to three knights on the behalf of someone you don't even know."

"Yes, yes," James grumbled. "You're both right. Remus is real hero material. I'll talk to my father later about reducing his sentence or something."

"Three knights, James." Arden Weasley said, as he entered the room. He tossed his sword to one of the servants that were fluttering about and continued addressing the room, "You, Amos and me. Most of the other _knights_ don't tell us when we're being prats. You should do more than lessen his sentence."

"What are you saying, Arden? You want me to make him a knight?"

"He's got nerve. That's all I'm saying." Arden said, cocking his head to the side and grinning.

James sighed. He was feeling impulsive again and nothing good ever came from him being impulsive. "Fine." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Amos called after him.

"The cells."

"Now?" Frank asked, running to catch up to James with Arden and Amos. "He'll probably be asleep."

"He's not asleep." Arden said. "Have you ever tried to sleep in the cells? Dead uncomfortable."

"How would you know?" Amos asked.

"I got…_escorted_ out of the tavern a few months ago. Wasn't exactly happy about it so I clocked one of the guards in the face. He thought he'd teach me a lesson."

"You're an idiot." Frank said, shaking his head. "Seriously James, why'd you let him be a knight?"

"I'm good with a sword you swat head."

"Why are you all following me?" James asked, unnaturally annoyed by their presence.

Arden shrugged. "Seems like more fun than heading off to bed." Frank and Amos nodded.

When they reached the cells, the guards seemed more than a bit surprised to see James, for he rarely made it his business to come down to this part of the castle, but they let him in without question of course.

"Remus." James called when he reached the correct cell. The boy stood up, looking quite surprised and then, when he saw who it was, he scowled. James was baffled by this boy. He showed no fear, no remorse, he only looked angry.

"Come down here to-"

"I'm going to stop you from saying whatever it is that you were about to say." James said, putting his hand in the air to show he wanted Remus to remain silent. "You were out of line earlier today. That was no way to speak to a knight, let along the king's son. However," He paused to take in Remus's reaction, which was pretty nonexistent. "I fear that we were also out of line. The king's son or not, I have no right to treat my subjects like I was and I want you to know that I have apologized to Bertram, so have Arden and Amos." The respective knights nodded.

Remus didn't look impressed or glad that he had made any sort of impact on them. He just stood in his cell, fists clenched at his sides and looked at James, his face void of emotion. "I also want you to know that we admire your bravery and I do not think that it is something you should be punished for. Like I said, I was out of line and someone needed to tell me."

"Seriously?" Remus said after a moments pause. "That's it?"

"Well," James said, shuffling his feet slightly. "I'm letting you out as well."

"You do realize that-" Remus stopped talking and squeezed his eyes shut. "Never mind. I'm not too keen on spending the night in here. Thank you for your _mercy_, sire."

James reached round his belt and pulled the keys off, found the correct key and unlocked Remus's cell. "You're welcome." He said, a bit unsure of how he was supposed to react to that. He heard Arden chuckle behind him.

Remus brushed past him and took off towards the exit. "You could be a bit more grateful." James called after him.

Remus stopped walking and, without turning around said, "You're the one that had me locked up in the first place." Then he quickly stalked off.

"All spit, fire and rage that one." Amos sighed.

"Of course he's upset!" Arden said. "He was locked in a cell all afternoon. He'll come 'round."

"Why do you like him so much?" Amos asked. "He's really not too fond of you?"

"Eh." Arden shrugged. "Feel better now, James?"

"Yes." James lied. "Now let's all get some sleep."

"Of course, sire." Arden smirked. "Sleep. That means no going to the tavern Frank, you hear?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Arden." Amos said. "Not that you were trying."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arden said.

"You know," James sighed. "You're not _that_ good with a sword." Then he walked away, leaving a one insulted knight whose smirk had yet to fade completely and two others laughing. Normally, that would make James feel pretty good. But not tonight.

Once he was out of the dungeons, he started jogging. Remus couldn't have gone that far and for some reason, James really wanted to talk to him.

He was about to turn left, towards the village, when he heard footsteps coming from the right. Sure enough, it was Remus.

"Oi!" James called out. "Re- You there, stop for a minute!" Remus turned around and had the same reaction he had in his cell to seeing James.

"What now? What my thanks not sincere enough? Are you going to throw me back in-"

"Would you stop with that?" James asked, crossing his arms. "I really am sorry that I threw you in the dungeons. It's just, I couldn't let you get away with it. There were too many people around."

"You're not very good at apologizing." Remus sighed, turning away. James reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm still not entirely convinced that I have anything to apologize for." He lied. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Then what are you doing?" James shrugged.

"I'm afraid that you got the wrong impression of me." He said, trying to put words to what he was feeling. "I don't make a habit of terrorizing the servants. Honestly, I don't."

"So today was just an off day?"

"It was just a bit of fun." James said. "It was all a laugh."

"Not for the kid." Remus said.

"See," James said. "That's what's bothering me. You don't even know this boy, yet your continue to stand up for him. Why?"

"Like I said earlier, I have decency."

"It's more than that." James said. He didn't know why he was tolerating this rudeness. He had been raised to believe that people were supposed to talk to him a certain way. They were supposed to conduct themselves a certain way around him. Remus was doing the complete opposite of what people were supposed to do when addressing James, and for some reason, James was okay with that. "Where were you going anyway? The village is the other direction."

"I know." Remus sighed. "But I live with the court physician, Dumbledore."

"Since when? I've known Dumbledore since I was a boy, he doesn't have any family."

"Since this morning." Remus said. "He's a friend of my mother's."

"So that's why you didn't know me? You're not from around here?"

"No, I'm not. I'm from Ealdor. Now, sire, if you don't mind, I've had a very long, exhausting day and I really would like to get some sleep."

"Yes, of course." James said, almost satisfied in how the end of this meeting was going. "I suppose I'll be seeing you around, then."

"I suppose." Remus said. He gave James a confused look and then walked off.

"Who was that, James?" The king's ward appeared next to James, causing him to jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't." James said quickly, but he tried his best not to sound defensively.

"Of course not." Bellatrix grinned. "How could I? Now, who was the boy you were talking to?"

"His names Remus. He's new around here. Lives with Dumbledore. Apparently he's from Ealdor."

"Where's that?"

"I've got absolutely no idea."


	3. C2: Of Fish and Murderous Witches

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry that it took me so long. That shouldn't happen again for a while at least. I'm not going to falsely promise that all of my updates will be forthcoming, but for a while at least, they should be.**

**I want to thank everyone who favorited, alerted, and commented on this story so far. Your guy's support means everything to me! I hope you like this next chapter, I introduce some new characters and do some more foundation building. (Part of it was very fun to write. xD)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would actually have money. But I don't. So... yeah.**

* * *

_**The mighty will fall with or without love, but with love they will have the strength to climb higher.**_

_~Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Of Fish and Murderous Witches **

The morning after Remus was forced to spend the night in the dungeon, Lily was forced to rise before the sun to run errands for her father. These errands that she had to run could have been done by her sister, Lily thought that they _should _have been done by her actually. It would have been much easier for the older sister to go out later in the day and finish the chores. But instead, Lily had to get up before she had to go up to the castle and do them instead.

Petunia Evans was two years older than Lily and, in her younger sister's opinion, a very silly girl. She spent almost all of her time walking around the streets, waiting for suitors to come and court her. She did not have a job _and_ she rarely did anything to help around the house. Her father said that this was because Petunia was delicate, but Lily knew that the true reason that Petunia stayed out of the house so often was because she didn't want to see Lily. The two girls hadn't gotten along well since they were young children.

So, Lily was up before she had to go to work, doing what her father needed done. Though, not many people were up at such an early hour and that made the chores a bit difficult. Lily had to wake up one man at the dock and ask him if the iron shipment had come in yet, and then she had to wake up two boys so they could carry the iron to her father's shop for her. They were extremely disgruntled, but cheered up a bit when Lily gave them a gold coin each for their troubles.

When all of this was finally finished with, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon so Lily dashed up towards the castle, not having eaten anything for breakfast and with the bottom of her dress still wet from being down by the dock.

"Don't know why she couldn't do it." She muttered to herself, rushing down the corridor towards Lady Bella's chambers. "She going to make me late one of these days, then what will she do? We won't be able to afford our house and she'll be sorr- Oof!"

Lily's ramblings were interrupted when she rounded the corner and ran into Prince James. Not realizing who it was, Lily sighed angrily. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She asked, pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"I'm terribly sorry." James said quickly, reaching out a hand and placing it on Lily's arm. "I didn't hurt you did I? It was stupid of me to run around a corner like that." Lily looked up and blushed.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "I didn't realize it was you. I should have been watch-"

"It was my fault." James said quickly, not letting her continue one with her apology.

"Alright, but I should not have spoken to you like that." She said, still blushing. "It was inappropriate."

"Nonsense." James said. Then he laughed a bit and looked down. "Apparently I need people to yell at me more often." Lily squinted at him, slightly confused as to what he was talking about but then remembered that Bella could be waking up any moment.

"I'll just be on my way then." She said, stepping around him. "Have a nice morning your highness."

"You as well, Lily."

Lily stopped walking and turned around to face him, but he had already rushed off down the corridor. How did he know her name? She wasn't his servant, she rarely spoke to him. It was an odd thought, the Prince knowing who she was. She brushed it off and rushed off to Bella's room.

"Oh, there you are." Bella said when Lily opened the door a few moments later. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"I'm so sorry, Lady Bellatrix." Lily sighed. "I ran into James a few moments ago."

"Well, then it is I who should be sorry, no?" She laughed and Lily smiled appreciatively. Bella and James's relationship was much like that of a brother and a sister. They joked and pestered one another, but everyone knew that they both cared for one another a great deal. "He's such an arrogant fool, a lovable arrogant fool. But an arrogant fool nonetheless." Lily rolled back Bella's sheets and then stepped back so she could get out of bed. "What did he want with you then? He does have his own servant."

"He didn't want anything. I meant that I literally ran into him. I was walking around the corner and we collided."

"Oh dear! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. No one got hurt."

"That's good." She floated over to her dresser and ran her fingers over the fabrics. "Why don't you pick out my clothes today, Lily. You have such a way with colors."

"Thank you, my lady. I'd be happy to."

"I want something impressive though. I'm supposed to go on a ride with the king later."

"Of course, my lady."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell like fish?" Lily bit her lip and cursed her sister yet another time.

oOoOo

It was past noon and Lily had still had absolutely nothing to eat. She had snuck down to the kitchens after preparing Bella for her ride with the king, but the cook had caught her and kicked her out. All she was able to steal was a shriveled up apple. It was slightly mushy and she ended up feeding it to one of the guard's horses and even the horse didn't seem too pleased with it.

She had maybe an hour or two until Bella came back from her ride so she went out to the courtyard, hoping buy some bread or fruit, but instead she ran into Remus, the odd boy who moved to the city yesterday. She didn't know how to gage the new boy yet. He was different, and she had seen him stand up to the Prince yesterday. She wasn't sure if that made him brave or stupid. She supposed it was a bit of both. Curious as to how he ended up getting out of trouble, she decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hello, Remus." She said cheerfully, walking up beside him. He jumped slightly before turning to see who she was. That was another odd thing about him. He was a rather nervous bloke. When he saw who it was however, his face relaxed. Lily couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed to see her, but she decided not to ask. She didn't often get to talk to people her own age. Apart from Bella, she didn't really get to talk to anyone all that much.

"Lily! Hello. What are you doing up here?"

"At the castle you mean?" He nodded. "Well, I'm Lady Bellatrix's personal maid." She scoffed and shook her head. "I tried to make that sound impressive by putting 'personal' in there. I'm still just a maid."

"It sounded impressive." Remus said with a grin. "And you get to be in the castle all day, that must be nice."

"Yes." Lily sighed. "I get to look at all the fine things in life that I will never have. It's grand."

"I guess you could look at it like that." Remus said. "I'm choosing not to though." Lily was beginning to think Remus was a glass-half-full kind of person. If she wanted to be friends with him, she would have to cut back on her pessimistic remarks.

"Oh, you work in the castle too?"

"Well, I'm acting as Dumbledore's assistant until I can find a paying job."

"That's fun. Is he going to teach you how to be a physician?" Remus laughed.

"I doubt I'd be any good at that." Okay, so maybe he wasn't a glass-half-full kind of person. Lily usually prided herself on being able to read people, but Remus wasn't quite the open book people usually were around her.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "You're around a great physician all day, you have all the books around you. If you wanted to, you could learn."

"I suppose." He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock with his foot.

"Oh don't act all shy now." Lily said, finding a way to lead him towards the topic she was really curious about. "I saw what you did yesterday." Remus looked up at her.

"What?"

"I saw you stand up to Prince James. Not only to Prince James but to two other knights as well. That was mighty impressive."

"Oh, that." Remus scrunched his face up and pressed his lips together. "You know he threw me in a cell for that."

"Well, I'm surprised that's all he did. Actually, I was more than a little surprised to see you walking about just now? How did you managed to talk yourself out of that? The King's had people imprisoned for less."

"That's encouraging." Remus muttered under his breath. "But that's the really odd part." He looked over at her and shook his head. "He came down to the dungeons a few hours later and _apologized_. I don't know him very well, but from what I saw yesterday, that was extremely out of character."

"Well, your offence wasn't really that bad. And you did something really no- Wait, what? He apologized?" Remus nodded. "James Potter came down and apologized to you?"

"Yeah. And he brought three of his knights, who also apologized and then he let me go." This threw Lily. It was one thing for him to apologize to her when they were alone after her ran into her, but with was another thing entirely for him to apologize to someone who had publicly called him out on his wrong doings.

"I don't understand him." Lily said. "He's a prat, really he is, but then he does something like this and I just… I don't know. He knows my name. And that may not seem very odd but it is. There are dozens of maids all about the castle, and I didn't know that he took the time to learn our names."

"I'm not going to commend him for learning people's names. He was still bullying that kid yesterday and made me go to the dungeons for telling him to knock it off."

"That's fair." Lily nodded. "I just can't believe that he admitted to being wrong. And in front of some of his knights. Oh, I wish I could have seen it."

"The fact that you're so surprised makes me wary about the state of our kingdom."

"Shh." Lily said, looking over her shoulder. "Do you want to end up in the dungeons again?"

"I'm not going to get thrown in the dungeons for saying that… am I?"

"I don't know, but you can't walk around insulting the royal family like that."

"Right. Well, I should be getting back to Dumbledore. I'll see you round."

"I'm sure you will. Have a nice day."

"You as well." She said. She finally thought she had figured out what it was that Remus got so bothered about. It was the kingdom and the injustice of it all. Or maybe it wasn't so much that as Lily's acceptance of it all. If that was it, he wasn't alone. Lily got annoyed with herself when she stopped to think about what she was actually doing. It was just that she had spent so much time in the castle, she had seen so many people come and go because of things they were overheard saying, that she had just taken to being extra cautious about what came out of her mouth in relation to the King and the Prince.

Lily promised to find a way to explain all of that to Remus later and then went back into the castle to get Bella's room ready for her arrival.

oOoOo

Sirius Black was not what one would call a good man. He spent most of his time in taverns conning good men out of their hard earned money and then spending it on alcohol and women. Though, to be fair, Sirius Black did not normally have to spend any of his ill-gotten money to get women. They usually threw themselves at him because Sirius Black was that type of man.

He had a strong jaw line, a long think nose, a crooked smile that made people go weak at the knees, mysterious grey eyes that always appeared to be looking through you and wind swept hair that covered half of his eyes. In short, he was an extremely attractive man.

And at the moment however, Sirius Black was an extremely drunk man. After having spent most of the afternoon hustling men at sword fights and archery contests, he had earned himself a fair bit of money. More than he usually did anyhow and he was probably going to have to leave this town tomorrow. The men he bested did not like him to stick around very long, nor did they like to lose more than once against him. Every so often one or two of them would get cocky or drunk and ask for a rematch, which Sirius would always agree to, and then they would lose even more money and get angrier. It was a vicious cycle. Plus, once everyone learned that they couldn't beat him, he had no way to earn any money. I mean, yes, he could get a real job, but where was the fun in that?

So yes, he would have to leave tomorrow. He would have to get on a horse (not his own of course, he couldn't possibly keep a horse) and ride into another town.

"Mr. Black?" The maiden behind the bar leaned her head down so that it was closer to his. She had dark brown hair and eyes to match. "Are you going to be alright?" She had asked because Sirius had not moved properly for almost an entire hour. He had his head resting on a limp arm that lay across the bar. There was a single candle lite in the room, because Sirius and the barmaid were the last two left in the tavern. Everyone else had stumbled out almost an hour ago.

"What a question, my lady." Sirius said with a yawn. He sat up and stretched out his limbs, but keeping his eyes locked on the flickering candle. "But I've got one for you as well. Are any of us going to be alright?"

"Excuse me?" The older woman asked collecting some empty mugs at the end of the bar and dumping them in a washtub. "I should think so. Besides, I'm not the one drunk out of my mind thank you very much."

"In the end I mean," He said, slurring his words slightly. He moved to touch the dancing flame with his fingers, but the barmaid walked over and moved the candle out of his reach. His eyes snapped away from the flame and found her face for maybe the first time that night. "We're all going to die," He said, looking her right in the eyes. "So are any of us really going to be alright?"

"If we're honest and true," She said with a pointed look at the drunken man before her. "God will let us into heaven, son. If we're good, we get to go to heaven." Sirius was quiet for a moment, as he thought about this. He then sighed and brought his fist up to rest his chin on.

"So I'm damned then?" He asked, more curious than anything else. "I haven't been honest or true a day in my life. And I'm most definitely not good."

"God can forgive all." She said, picking up his empty mug and refilling it. "If you ask, he can forgive you."

"I never asked for a refill." Sirius said, taking the mug from her anyway. He took a long slow drink and let the warm liquid work its magic on his body. He felt his toes and fingertips start to tingle and his head was swimming in a clouded fog that got thicker with every swallow.

"That one's on the house." She said, grabbing a rag and wiping down the bar. "You've got me feeling all sorry for you now. You poor, drunken fool."

"What's your name?" Sirius asked. Then with as much sincerity as he could must he added, "I've been to a lot of bars, but I think you're one of the nicest barmaids I've ever met. Giving me free drinks and all that."

"I'd thank you kindly if you weren't so drunk, lad." She smiled. "The names Emmaline, and you? Your first name I mean."

"It's Sirius." He said waving it away as if it was some sort of distraction. "Emmaline… that's an unusual name." The barmaid nodded. "Very pretty too." She blushed. They always blushed. "Have you got another name, Emmaline?"

"Vance. It's Emmaline Vance."

"I thought as much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've got a cousin up in Lorkeep, no? Doe- I mean Dorcas Meadows."

"How do you know Dory?"

"I met her in Lorkeep."

"Well how did you know about me then?" Emmaline had her hands on her hips. "She doesn't just jab about me to strangers."

"I know of your family." Sirius said with another yawn. "I am a Black."

"Right," She put the rag down and looked at him skeptically. "Are you really though? I mean, you look the part, but Blacks don't normally hang about pubs like this one. They think they're better than most of the folk that come in here."

"I'm not your typical Black though, am I? _I'd_ like to think of myself as a decent person."

"I've seen you rob more than a dozen men today. And didn't you just tell me not five minutes ago that you've never been honest and true a day in your life?"

"I did." He smirked. "I suppose your right. I'm not a decent person. But I didn't rob those men, those were fair wagers."

"You knew you were going to win." Emmaline said.

"I didn't know that I would win. Though I did assume as much." He allowed.

"So are you a typical Black then?" She asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Apparently." He said bitterly. "I'm better looking though." Emmaline clicked her tongue.

"I'm not so sure."

"Oh come now, Emma. At least let me have that." Her lips turned up at the corners and she sighed.

"You're not half bad for a damned man, how's that?"

"That'll do, Emma." Sirius smirked. "I suppose that'll have to do."

oOoOog

"Put on something nice and meet me in the Great Hall."

Remus didn't have anything nice to wear. But those were the instructions that Dumbledore had given him. Put on something nice. The words replayed in his head over and over as he lorded over his bed where he had laid out his three shirts, two pairs of trousers and only pair of shoes. He supposed that his white shirt and black trousers were his _nicest_ clothes. And if he wore his red scarf then that would cover up the stain on his collar. Then he would brush his hair to the side and hope that he looked suitable enough for whatever Dumbledore wanted him to do.

After he got dressed and caught a look of his reflection in a darkened window on the way down to the Great Hall, Remus decided to invest in some proper dress clothes when he found himself a job.

When he reached the Great Hall, Dumbledore was already there, standing off to the side with an elderly woman who Remus had yet to meet. Dumbledore noticed his arrival and waved him over. Remus self-consciously reached up to flatten his neatly parted hair before walking up to the Physician.

"And this is the boy I was telling you about Minerva." He said, smiling brightly at Remus. "His mother was a good friend of mine, you remember Catherine Lupin. This is her son, Remus."

"Yes of course." The woman named Minerva said with a tight-lipped smile. "Your mother was a very kind woman. Minerva McGonagall."

"She still is." Remus said, extending his hand to the woman, who nodded her head appraisingly and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Minerva."

"You as well, Remus." The woman said. Then she turned back to Dumbledore. "I'm awfully excited for the performance." She said nodding her head towards the great oak doors that led to the dining hall. "She's said to be one of the greatest singers in all of England."

"Yes. And I'm looking forward to the pudding. The castle cooks make some wonderful puddings." Remus grinned and Minerva, clearly used to Dumbledore's oddities, nodded curtly.

"I'm sure the pudding with be sublime." She said.

A few moments later the doors were opened and the three of them, along with another dozen people who had been waiting with them, all entered the room.

"Remus?" A voice that was becoming very familiar to said boy called somewhere behind him.

"Hullo." He said, turning around to greet her. He wasn't sure what to think of this girl yet. She was by far the friendliest maid he had met in the castle so far, but he was still upset about her reaction to yesterday's execution and the way she generally referred to the Kingdom.

"Aren't you excited? Your first royal dinner!" She said, smiling brightly. "I remember my first dinner. Of course I spent most of the night feeling guilty because my family couldn't come with me and they didn't get to eat any of the food. I had nothing to worry over though, I went to the cook afterward and she gave me some to take home to them."

"That's very kind of her."

"I thought so. Though, fair warning, I wouldn't go into the kitchens unless explicitly told to. She's kind only sometimes. Most of the time she's yelling and throwing things at people."

"Whatever it takes to run things smoothly I suppose."

"I suppose." She stuck her jaw out and pursed her lips. "Have I done something wrong?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't press the subject. He didn't like lying, but he didn't like confrontation more. Nor did he want to upset the only friend he had here.

"Well, I got the feeling that you didn't like to talk much when you first got here, but… You're acting cold towards me."

"I didn't mean to." Remus said quickly.

"Don't lie." Lily said. "What is it?" Remus sighed and looked around. They were still in the hall and everyone else had already gone inside.

"Now isn't the time." He said. "And it's nothing."

"We'll talk later then." Lily said.

"Yes, alright." He agreed. Lily took a few steps toward the doors. "Wait, Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do I look alright? I mean," He bit his lip and looked down. "Am I dressed appropriately?" Lily giggled.

"Remus, you look fine. I still smell like fish from being in the market this morning. At least your clothes are clean. And you got to comb your hair." She brushed some stray strands behind her ear to make her point. Remus nodded.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lily said. "Now, come on. We don't want to get stuck in the back. Or without seats." She grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him inside.

They were not the last to enter the room of course. After they had sat down (directly to the left of the royal families table much to Lily's satisfaction) the king, the Prince and Lady Bellatrix entered the room. Everyone stood until they reached their seats and sat down. Then, once everyone was seated again, the king stood up and greeted everyone. Remus got a very different feeling while listening to him speak now than he did yesterday in the courtyard. It was almost as if the king was a completely different person now. He was smiling for one thing, which made him look much kinder.

"Good evening my good people. I would like to welcome you all to tonight's fine meal. Now only will we be dinning on the best food that Camelot has to offer, we will also be enjoying the exceptionally talented voice of England's best. Lady Celestina Warbeck!" He motioned to the back of the room where the doors had been thrown open to reveal an attractive young woman dressed in stately clothes and fine jewels.

The room broke into applause and Celestina bowed and tittered happily. "Thank you." She cooed. "Thank you all ever so much. It is my greatest pleasure to perform for you all tonight."

There was a moment of silent anticipation in the room while Celestina bowed her head. Suddenly the room was filled with a soft melodic voice. The notes came out long and full and slow. The pitch rose and fell in a hypnotic riveting way leaving the whole room instantly captivated by the beautiful music.

Remus felt completely content listening to the woman sing. He had never before heard anyone sing this well. There was this one girl back in his home village who could sing fairly well, but she had nothing on Celestina. Celestina was beautiful and her voice sounded amazing. He could hardly think of anything at all except for the sounds her voice was making. He felt warm and comfortable and he could feel himself swaying slightly to the rhythm of the song.

He was jerked out of his trance like state when he felt Lily's head fall onto his shoulder. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. Remus momentarily wondered how anyone could fall asleep during such an awe-inspiring performance but then he realized that he was rather tired himself. He looked around the room and noticed that Lily was not the only one who had fallen asleep. Remus was actually one of the only people left away. He looked to his right and saw Dumbledore and Minerva sleeping against one another. On the other side of the room, the guards that were standing watch at the door had fallen asleep against the wall.

With the good feeling completely gone, Remus jumped up from his seat, causing Lily's head to fall onto the table. He looked up at the singer and saw that she was zoned in entirely on the Prince, it was as if she and James were the only two in the room that mattered to her. She had not noticed that Remus was still awake, but she didn't seem at all surprised that everyone around her had fallen asleep. Remus reached up and covered his ears as quickly as he could. As soon as he could no longer hear the song that Celestina was singing, his head felt normal again and he was no longer tired.

"What are you doing?" Remus shouted. Celestina ignored him however, or maybe she didn't hear him, and continued walking toward the sleeping Prince who was completely defenseless. She never took her eyes off him as she reached into her gown and pulled out a long thin dagger. She drew back her arm, and Remus knew what was going to happen next before it happened. More importantly he knew what he was going to do before he did it.

Celestina's arm started to sling forward and everything around Remus started to move in slow motion. He could feel the magic in him, coursing through his entire body. The note that Celestina was singing got lower in pitch, her throw that would surely kill James almost completely stopped. Remus got up, walking at a normal speed through the mass of sleeping people and Celestina. He reached the Prince and grabbed him under his arms, pulling him from his chair and onto the ground. As soon as James was out of harm's way, Remus stopped using magic and the dagger flew from Celestina's hand, flung through the air and hit the spot where James's head had been only seconds before.

The singer screamed in outrage and because of the interruption in the song, everyone woke with a start.

"What the-" James pushed himself up off the ground so that he was sitting and looked around, his eyes landing on Remus. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. Then he spun back around, looking at Celestina, who was glaring at him viscously. "Why did you knock me off my chair?" He asked, turning back to Remus.

The King had been looking around while his son was trying to work out how he had ended up on the floor at Remus's feet. He saw that angry woman standing before them, the dagger in his son's chair and the red-faced boy standing beside his son and he had figured things out for himself.

"You save my sons life." He said quietly, looking at Remus.

Remus reached down to help James up. "Well, everyone was asleep." Remus said quickly thinking that, maybe just maybe, the King had saw something or just knew that Remus had used magic. "I'm sorry I shoved you, but I didn't know what else to do." James let out a dry laugh and took his hand, letting Remus pull him up off the ground.

"Well, I'm glad you did." He said, eyeing the dagger warily.

"Guards!" King Charles called. "Arrest that woman."

"You were lucky!" Celestina shouted. "You were so lucky!" She screamed again in frustration. "He should have died! You do not deserve him! You took my son away and then you throw a party! You rejoice in the death of an innocent man! I will take your son from you, if it's the last thing I do! I will take him from you!" She reached up and clapped her hands together over her head and disappeared before the guards could capture her.

"A witch!" The king called out, completely flabbergasted. "She was a witch!"

"Of course she was dad. Why do you think we all fell asleep?" Remus laughed, but tried to disguise it as a cough. James grinned at him.

"What's your name boy?"

"This is Remus." James said, clapping Remus on the back. "We met yesterday. I'm pretty sure he's new to Camelot."

"I am. I just got here yesterday." Remus said. Then he stretched his hand out toward the King. "I'm Remus Lupin, your majesty." The King eyed his hand for a moment and then looked up at Remus who felt his cheeks burning and quickly put his hand back down at his side. He saw James smirking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You shall be rewarded, Remus." The King said. Before Remus could dispute him, he turned to James and said, "You still need a new man servant, yes?"

James' smiled dropped from his face. "I do, but father-"

"Remus, you will be James' man servant. The kingdom owes you a great debt young man." Remus and James both looked at the King with dumbfounded expressions. The King didn't pay them any attention however because he was now nodding to the applauding room.

"This is going to be interesting." Remus heard James mutter under his breath. And Remus couldn't agree more.


	4. C3: Tall Tales and a Fear of Horses

**AN: And here you have it everyone. Chapter three. I like writing this one, so I hope you like reading it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, it means a lot to me. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

_**The strong will break with or without love, but with love they will have the courage to rebuild themselves.**_

_~Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Mysterious Man and Sword Fighting**

* * *

Shortly after the king appointed Remus as James' manservant, neither of the two boys knew how to act around one another. Remus would show up every morning with James' breakfast, he was lay out a fresh pair of clothes and help him get his armor on. He would do the prince's laundry, bring him lunch, clean his armor, shine his shoes, make his bed, ready his bath, help him with training, everything that he was expected to do as the princes man servant, he did. And he did so without complaining. But they didn't speak much. And when they did, it was only in short polite statements and Remus always used a tone the implied that he'd much rather be gouging out his own eyeballs.

Remus had made a big deal out of James being a prat only the day before he was named his manservant. He had publically challenged him and then thrown in a cell for it. Now he was working directly under him. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed about the turn of events, or simply angry. He didn't want to be Prince James' servant. He didn't want to have to spend almost every waking moment in the prince's company. He did not like the Prince. He did not want to have to pretend that he did, not that he bothered to do so most of the time.

James was having a different problem. He also didn't know how to act around Remus but this was because he didn't know why his father thought that a suitable reward for saving his life was to become a servant. He felt like he should be indebted to Remus, not telling him to polish his armor. It was all very backward for him, juggling what he felt he should do and what was expected of him. Remus was a commoner, and James was royal. Being a servant to a royal might very well be a reward for someone like Remus. James just had a feeling that Remus didn't feel that way.

He was very right.

"I'm just saying," Lily sighed, as her and Remus walked to the kitchens with Bella and James' used dishes. "You should be a bit more grateful. Do you know how many people want to have your job? Would kill to have your job?" It had been three weeks since Remus had saved James' life and been given the job and Lily was still trying to get him to see that it was actually a good thing.

"I know that it's a desirable job for a lot of people." Remus sighed, quite tired of repeating the same conversation all the time. "I just wish that I didn't have it. I would much rather be helping Dumbledore with medicines or, heck, I'd even prefer to be the stable boy."

"You don't mean that." Lily said with a grin. "Because even if you don't like the Prince, you know the job isn't all that bad."

"Not all that bad, eh?" He mocked. "We have to be on call at all hours of the day and we have to be ready to do whatever they want us to do. I had to go hunting with James and some knights the other day and do you know what they made me do?"

"Well, yes. You've told me."

"They made me carry all the game back to the castle." He said, shaking his head. "That was about six rabbits, four pheasants _and a deer_. Not one of them offered to help me!"

"So you've said." Lily sighed. They had reached the kitchens and she bumped the door open with her hip and both of them hurried inside. "You should still be proud of yourself."

"Why?" Remus scoffed.

"Because you got the job a day after getting here. That's fairly impressive."

"I got the job because I saved the prats life." Remus said. "And if he looks at the armor I've shinned with that stupid 'you-could-have-done-better' look on his face one more time, I'm going to start regretting that I did that." Lily laughed and dropped Bella's dishes into the large basin. Remus did the same with James'.

"Alright," Lily said, grabbing two rolls out of a basket on the counter and handing one to Remus. "I'll stop trying to get you to like your job. Let's talk about something else."

"I can complain all day, we don't need to change the subject." Remus grinned, taking a large bite out of his roll. "The food though." He said, not bothering to swallow first. "The food might make up for everything."

"It might." Lily agreed. When they were out of the kitchen she turned to Remus and sighed. "Well, I've got to be off. I've got three dresses to fix up and new shoes to buy."

"For you or Bella?"

"Like I can afford new shoes." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Bella. And she needs a new saddle or something because whenever she comes back from riding, she has a tear in her dress. Hence why I have three to mend."

"I'd talk to whoever is in charge of that then."

"I'm going to eventually." Lily said. "But between all of the things I have to do and listening to you complain, I just don't have any time." She was smirking.

"Oh very funny." Remus said, shaking his head. "I can do it for you if you'd like. James is training some new knights and he doesn't need me for part of the afternoon. I'll do it then."

"You don't have to." Lily said, shaking her head. "I'll find time later."

"I know that. But I'll do it anyway."

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Remus."

"What are friends for?" He asked. Then they both went their separate ways.

oOoOo

"I'm not calling you a liar," Amos said, looking as though he was indeed calling someone a liar. "I'm just saying that I don't believe that he exists." The knights were all gathered on the training grounds getting ready to start training the new recruits. Arden Weasley had brought up, yet again, Lancelot, a mysterious and almost mythical man who everyone knew about but no one had actually met. James thought the idea of such a man was impossible, but the stories were entertaining and he was fun to talk about every now and then. Lately however, Arden had been brining Lancelot up quite a bit more than usual and that was because there had been a lot of new stories circulating around the mysterious man.

"Just because you've never met him." Arden muttered. "You can't ever just have faith in something can you?"

"Why are you so hung up on this man?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Ardy." Fabian laughed. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you might fancy the bloke."

"It's a good thing you know me better then." Arden said, glaring at him. "And how can you all not believe in this man? I mean, so many people are talking about him, and so many have seen him. What makes him so unbelievable?"

"Let's see, shall we?" James asked, leaning back on the wall of the castle and crossing his arms. "I've had a family of farmers come up and report to me that Lancelot visited them and they told me that he was eight feet tall, rode a white horse, and had a sword made of gold." The knights all laughed. "I've had another family tell me that he's actually a woman. Some man in the tavern the other night told me that he heard Lancelot was part dragon. Can you see why I'm a bit skeptical?"

"People are stupid." Arden said, waving his words away. "Besides, that guy from the tavern thinks everyone is part dragon so he doesn't count."

"We've upset him now." Amos cooed, reaching out to pinch one of Arden's cheeks. "Poor wittle boy."

"Shove off, mate." Arden said. "Or I'll embarrass you in front of the recruits again." Amos scowled.

"I don't know if all the stories are true," Frank said. "Actually, I know that not all the stories are true, but there is someone out there helping people. You remember that woman we found at the gates the other day. She said a man had saved her life from bandits and then gave her a ride to the city walls. And that's not the only report we've had of people being saved by a mysterious man."

"Yes," James said, "But this 'mystery man' isn't necessarily Arden's Lancelot."

"Of course they are the same person." Arden snapped. "Besides, that woman _said _that it was Lancelot who had saved her."

"But no one has actually seen him." Amos said. "I mean his face. Everyone says that he wears a helmet at all times. How would she know?"

"Because he told her who he was." Arden said dryly. "Honestly."

"But no one's ever seen him." Amos repeated. "Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe he's horribly disfigured." James suggested. "You know, he's afraid that people would rather die than be rescued by him."

"Or maybe," Remus said, walking up at just that moment with the Princes sword and shield. "He doesn't need all the glory you lot do to do a good deed. Maybe he doesn't need people to know who he is or what he looks like."

"And here comes Remus to bring cheer to our day." Arden muttered. "Hey there, mate." Remus nodded curtly at Arden.

"Thanks for bringing these down." James said. "I don't know how I forgot them."

"It's my job to do as you ask." Remus said dryly. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. You may go now."

As Remus walked away, James heard his knights whispering to themselves, but he ignored them. He knew that he let Remus get away with many things that he shouldn't. He knew that when Remus spoke out like that people expected him to tell him off for it. But he didn't. For some reason, James found himself wanting Remus to like him. He wanted to make amends for whatever slights he had caused Remus, and become friends with him. It had taken him a while to work out why he wanted this to happen though. All of James' current friends though the world of him, and he liked it that way.

At first he thought it was because Remus was close with Bella's servant girl, Lily. And James may or may not have, but definitely has, taken a slight fancy to her. But he dismissed this quickly. He didn't need any help getting closer to Lily.

Then he thought that it was because Remus wasn't from Camelot and that was sort of interesting. James had met people from other kingdoms of course, but he can't honestly call any of them close friends. But that wasn't it either.

No, it was something else entirely and when James first had the thought, he was surprised to find that he wasn't all that surprised. He wanted to be friends with Remus, because if he was, then he would know that Remus was his friend because he wanted to be. Remus would like him for who he was, not for what he was or what his title was. And that idea was very appealing to James. He had always had everything handed to him, people weren't allowed to treat him with anything but respect and kindness, but Remus didn't listen to that rule for some reason and James was actually grateful for that.

"Do you think he was right?" Frank asked, stepping away from the group. "The mystery rider, or Lancelot, do you think he's not showing his face because he doesn't want the credit? Because he just wants to help people?"

"I don't know, Frank." James said. "I think we should just be glad that the people have someone out there to help them."

"Isn't that our job though?" Amos asked.

"Yeah, he's sort of making us look like gits." Fabian agreed.

"It's not a hard thing to accomplish." James shrugged, shoving Fabian's shoulder. "And you're more than welcome to take a few watch shifts every now and then if you think you're up to it."

"The watch shifts are for the recruits." Fabian said, nodding his head towards the men who had lined up on the field.

"And maybe that's the reason Lancelot decided that he needed to step in and help." James said. "From now on, I want a seasoned Knight going with the recruits for every shift."

"I'll make the assignments." Frank said.

"Good. Now let's start training them." James said, walking towards the field.

oOoOo

Remus was still grinding his teeth when he finally made it to the stables. Who goes to a knight training session and forgets everything they would need during a training session? An idiot, Remus thought, that's who. And then when Remus gets down to the fields, him and his knights are ignoring the recruits and making fun of a man who has been helping out the people of their city quite a lot. He just didn't understand them.

When he got to the stables, he paused for a moment in the doorway. He had only been here a couple of times because, even though he was James' servant, it wasn't his job to do anything with the horses. The stable boys were set with the tasks of cleaning, watering, and feeding the horses. And Remus was very grateful for this because he was dreadful with animals. He had only had to ride a horse twice in his life time and he had fallen off both times. It was just something about them that made him feel uneasy.

"Hullo!" Remus called, walking along the right side of the stables as to stay as far away from the stalls as he could. "Anyone here?"

"One minutes!" Someone called from within one of the stalls. "Just a moment please."

"Of course." Remus called back. He leant up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He tried to appear completely at ease, even though there was no reason to. There was no one around to see him. His mother had told him once that if you pretended you weren't afraid, then you might actually start to believe yourself. Remus wasn't _afraid_ of course. The horses were just large and intimidating. But he wasn't _afraid._ Just… uncomfortable.

Soon enough a blond haired boy with dull blue eyes and a round face walked out of one of the horses stalls and grabbed a hand towel off a shelve. "Hullo." He said, looking down at his feet. He seemed more nervous than Remus was, though he doubted that it was because of the horses. "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Remus and I'm here on behalf of Lily, Lady Bellatrix's servant."

"Yes, I know Lily. She's very kind." He said, still talking to his left shoe.

"Yes," Remus said, tilting his head curiously. "She is. Anyway, she wants you or someone down here to take a look at Lady Bellatrix's saddle. Lily thinks there's something off with it that's causing Lady Bellatrix's dresses to tear while she rides."

"I can pull out her saddle right now if you'd like." The man said.

"Oh," Remus said, a bit taken back. He hadn't really been expecting to help with this, just inform someone of the problem. "Sure. That would be great."

"One minute then. I'll just go and get it." He walked down the stable and then turned right. He returned a moment later, clumsily carrying a large leather saddle. "I don't know what could be causing her dresses to tear on here." He said, setting it down on a wooden beam a few feet away from Remus. "It's the highest quality saddle you can get in Camelot. Or anywhere else for that matter. Old man Kettleburn makes them all himself. Oh, and my name is Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"It's nice to meet you Peter. And I think I've met him." Remus said. "Isn't he the man that tries to sell weasels and rabbits as household pets?"

"He's sort of eccentric." Peter shrugged. "But he's a good man. And doubly good at making saddles. He gets the leather from a farmer on the outskirts of the city."

"Well, let's just have a look at it anyway." Remus said.

"Yeah, alright." Peter said. He ducked down so his face was closer to the saddle and started looking at it inch by inch. After a few moments of silence, he stood back up and pointed to a spot on the saddle. "I don't know how it happened, but there's some stone lodged into the leather right here." Remus looked at the spot he was pointing at and nodded.

"That would do it." He said. "Thanks for your help."

"Wait!" He shouted, just as Remus had turned to walk away. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"I've been here for about three weeks, so yeah, I'm new." He said. "And I try not to come down here much."

"Why?" Peter asked. "All the servants try and come down here as much as they can. They don't have to do anything here."

"How did you know I was a servant?" Remus asked, eyeing the man wearily.

"I-I just assumed." Peter stuttered. "I mean, everyone's been talking about you, and you said three weeks. That makes you the Princes' servant, no?"

"Unfortunately." Remus nodded. "What have people been saying?"

"Oh, n-nothing."

"Peter," Remus said sharply. He felt slightly bad for taking advantage of the man's clear discomfort, especially when he wasn't known for being confident around people himself, but he had to know what people had been saying. They didn't suspect anything, did they? He had only used magic a couple of times, and aside from saving James' life, he had only used it in his room. They couldn't know. "What have they been saying?"

"Nothing bad." He said quickly. "Only how you're not like other servants. You don't talk to them much and you don't treat the Prince how you're supposed to."

"I talk to them plenty! They're the ones that don't want to talk to me!"

"Because they're worried that you're going to get them into trouble." He didn't know why this surprised him so much. He had been expecting as much. But hearing someone say it, that people who worked in the castle _were_ avoiding him, it stung.

"Why would they get into trouble for talking to me?"

"They're afraid that _you're_ going to get into trouble." Peter said, reverting back to looking at his shoes. "And that they'll get into trouble for not… fixing you."

"_Fixing me?_ There's nothing to fix."

"I didn't say there was." Peter said quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you."

Remus took a deep breath. "I know." He said calmly. "I know, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright. Most people do." Remus didn't know how to respond to that, but it made him feel worse for having lost his temper.

"Lily hasn't said anything." Remus sighed, leaning back up against the wall. "Why wouldn't she say anything?"

"She too nice." Peter said. "She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Probably." Remus agreed. "Well, I should get going. I've got to go find someone who sells burlap hunting bags and run about a million other errands for the Prince. It was nice meeting you, Peter."

"Sir Malfoy gets his burlap bags from Madam Malkin. She makes clothes too, mostly dress clothes, but she makes burlap bags too. Her husband hunts a lot. That's probably why."

"Do you know everyone in the city?" Remus laughed.

"Well, I know a lot of people. This is the only stable in the city, everyone comes here at one point or another. Mostly the nobles, but other people come here too."

"I guess that's a way to make friends." Remus shrugged.

"They're not my friends." Peter corrected him quickly. "I just know them all. I listen."

Remus was now a bit uncomfortable and it had nothing to do with the horses. "Well," He said, scratching the back of his head with his hand. "I'm new here. I don't have many friends, just Lily so-"

"You don't need to do that." Peter interrupted. "You don't need to be my friend. Thank you for talking to me. It was nice to meet you, Remus." He stuck out his hand and looked him in the eyes, something he hadn't done the entire time they had talked.

"It was nice to meet you too, Peter. I'll see you around."

"But hopefully not." Remus looked taken aback and Peter seemed to realize that he had said something that sounded offensive and brought his hand to his forehead. "Because of the horses. I meant because you don't like horses and I work in the stables. You don't want to come down here much."

"Right." Remus smiled. "You're pretty perceptive. I never told you I didn't like horses."

"You don't hide it very well." Peter smiled back.

"See you round."

"See you."

Remus made a mental note to get over his dislike for horses and become friends with the stable boy. He seemed like a nice enough bloke, maybe a bit lonely and definitely not used to talking to people, but he was nice and Remus could use another friend.

oOoOo

James had sent the recruits home and his knights had all left to take baths and eat or, in Arden's case, head to the tavern. James was still on the training field however and he was wishing that he would have thought to ask one of them to stay behind and train with him a bit longer. He always felt a bit silly waving his sword around at nothing but the air.

He wasn't stressed about anything in particular, that wasn't why he wanted to train longer today, he had simply been born with a certain standard of excellence that he felt like he had to maintain. If he was to be the best knight in Camelot, that meant that he had to train longer than all the others. The final test that the recruits had to pass before they could be sworn in by the king was standing their ground against James for a full minute. It was a test that James took very seriously. He didn't go easy on them, and in order to have only the best men, he had to be a worthy opponent.

So he was still on the field, practicing his foot work, when Remus walked out and stood on the edge of the field. James didn't notice him for a while, but when he did, he jumped a bit. He hadn't heard him walk up behind him. He masked his surprise as best he could, but judging by the smirk on Remus's face, not well enough.

"How long have you been standing there?" James asked, sheathing his sword and walking up to him.

"About five minutes." Remus replied. "I came down to ask if you needed anything."

"I'm alright at the moment." James said. "Do you know when my dinner will be ready?"

"In about an hour, sir. But if you're hungry now, I can go fetch you something from the kitchens."

"That won't be necessary." James said. "I can wait."

"Will that be all?"

"That will be all." James nodded. Remus turned to walk away when James had an idea. "Actually," He said with a grin. Remus turned back around slowly and pressed his lips together. "Could you help me with something?"

"Of course. What do you need help with?"

"I'm sure that you'll agree that I looked slightly foolish out there all by myself. Do you think you could spar with me?"

"Wait… what?" Remus asked, dropping his usual clipped and polite voice he used to talk to James with. "You want me to pick up a sword and-and what? I don't know how to use a sword!" James laughed.

"I'll teach you the basics. Besides, I don't need you to know what you're doing. I just need something to aim for."

"Oh happy days." Remus said sarcastically. "I'm actually rather fond of keeping all my appendages thank you."

"I wouldn't hurt you." James laughed. "I'd be aiming for your sword, not your arms."

"I've helped Dumbledore treat some injuries that the knights get while training-"

"I've never given any of my knights an injury that they needed to see Dumbledore for." James said, holding his right hand up. "I promise."

"So I'll be the first person you maim during training?"

"I'm not going to maim you, Remus. Now come on. Grab that sword there."

Remus still looked a bit weary, but he did as he was told anyway. When both of them had reached the middle of the training field, James turned to face Remus. "Alright, first things first. You're going to want to hold the sword with your- no no no, not like that. Loosen your grip a bit."

"If I loosen my grip, I'll drop it."

"If you hold it that tightly, you're going to restrict your range of motion."

"I've never done this before, I don't currently have any range of motion." James shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, look. We'll start with something easier. I never let my knights hold their swords with two hands because they need to be able to hold a shield while they fight as well as their sword, but we're just going to spar, so grip right here with your right hand, and hold the bottom there with your left. Does that feel any better?"

"A bit." Remus allowed. "But I still don't have any clue what I'm supposed to do. And I feel like a prat."

"You're not a prat. Now spread your feet out a bit, you'll fall over if you keep them that close."

"I have the feeling that I'm going to end up on the ground regardless of how my feet are."

"If you lower your center of gravity and brace yourself, it makes it more difficult for you to be knocked over."

"I know that." Remus said quickly. "I just don't think it's going to matter."

"I'm not going to hit you that hard!"

"Alright, what do I do now?"

"Now you block."

"Right." Remus nodded. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Just get on with it." He sighed. James pulled out his sword and got into his stance. Then, quite slowly, he swung his sword up and hit Remus's with it. Remus squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the resulting clash.

"You can't close your eyes!" James shouted. "I could kill you if you do that!"

"I thought you said that you weren't going to hit me very hard!" Remus cried.

"I'm not- I was just making a point. Keep your eyes open."

"Fine." Remus muttered. "First the stupid horses, now this."

"What?" James laughed.

"Nothing." Remus said loudly. "Let's get this over with, yes?"

"Okay, why don't you actually try to do something this time then?"

"Of course." Remus replied. This time when James swung his sword around, Remus swung his sword forward to meet his. James grinned and swung his sword around the other way, moving a bit faster this time. Remus pulled his foot back and moved to prevent the metal from hitting his arm. "This isn't even fair." He said, as James continued to swing his sword around. "You have armor on, if I hit you, you won't get your arm chopped off."

"You're not even swinging at me." James said.

"And there's that too! You have very little chance of getting injured. But I'm not wearing any armor and I haven't ruled out the possibility of injuring myself."

"You're going to be fine, Remus." James said.

"Maybe you should just get one of your Knights to help you."

"You're doing great." James said, hoping to appease him. He actually was rather awful. He was too stiff and he was keeping his feet to close together which was causing him to sway a bit every time their swords collided. "You have a very fast learning curve."

"Thank you." Remus said, still moving like he was in a suit of armor that was slightly too small for him. "But I'd still rather not do this any longer." James sighed and relented. He dropped his sword so that the tip was on the ground and leaned on it.

"Fine. That will be all for now." Remus sighed in relief and dropped his sword to the ground. "But I will turn you into a decent swordsmen eventually."

"I highly doubt it."

"I've seen worse." James lied. Well, partially lied. The only people he'd seen who were worse than Remus were all under the age of eight, but he didn't need to add that.

"I doubt that as well." Remus said, seeing right through his lie.

"Well," James ran his free hand through his hair. "I still think I can make you a decent swordsmen."

"If you say so." Remus said.

"Come on," James said with a smile. "Let's go and get some dinner now, yeah?"

"Yes of course." Remus shook his head. "You must be starving, sir." He was starting to talk in his fake voice again.

"You don't need to do that." James said, re-sheathing his sword and looking down.

"Do what, sir?"

"You can call me James, first of all." He looked back up at Remus. "And you don't need to talk to me like that."

"I think I'm supposed to, sir."

"I know that you're _supposed_ to. But you don't have to." James said. "I don't want you to."

"You'd prefer that I speak more…"

"Colloquially." James said. "Like you were earlier."

"Alright." Remus said slowly.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah." They turned and walked back towards the castle. "Why do you treat me different than the other servants?"

"Because I'm allowed to." James said, not hesitating at all to think about it.

"Of course." Remus sighed.

"No, I mean," James gripped his hair and huffed. "I mean _you_ let me. I tried to talk to Bella's maid, Lily, a while ago and she just looked at me with wide eyes like I'd sprouted another head or something." Remus laughed.

"She told me about that. She was surprised that you knew her name."

"I know everyone's name." James said, "And they all have the same reaction when I address them by it. They look at me completely shocked."

"I don't want to start a fight with you, but I think that says more about you than it does about them." Then he bit his lip and added, "Though they can be quite judgmental."

James narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say something to make me feel better?"

"What? No." Remus scoffed. "It's just… everyone except Lily avoids me. And when they can't avoid me, they don't talk to me."

"Do you point out all their flaws as well?"

Remus ignored his comment and continued. "None of them approve of how I talk to you or about you and they're all afraid that I'm going to get them into trouble."

"That's ridiculous." James said. Then he laughed. "Imagine what they would do if they heard us now." Remus chuckled a bit as well. "My father is a bit of a traditionalist and so he hired people who understand the traditions. You being one of the blatant exceptions. So yea, it can get a bit stuffy around here sometimes. I suppose that's why I haven't fired you yet."

"Yet?" Remus laughed. "Are you planning on sacking me?"

"Well, you are quite a dreadful servant."

"I'm an excellent servant."

"Sub-par at best." James said sternly.

"Oh please, you think you could find another servant who delivers his personal opinion of your politics along with your breakfast every morning?"

"Hopefully not." James laughed. They walked in the most comfortable silence they had experienced since Remus had been hired for a while before James remembered something Remus had said back on the training field. "What were you saying about horses earlier?"

Remus ducked his head and groaned. "I wasn't saying anything about horses. I said absolutely nothing about them at all."

"I'll figure it out you know."

"No you won't."

"I'm extremely determined."

"It doesn't matter."

"You hope it doesn't matter."

"I honestly do."

* * *

**AN: Tehe. I love the Remus and James banter. It's a lot of fun to write. And I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter too. It should be interesting. **

**Leave me some reviews please, it helps the creative process happen faster. :)**


	5. C4: A Quest for a Man of Myth

**AN: And chapter four. I really like the title for this chapter. And do you want to hear some good news? The more I write this story, the more excited I get about it. I've got so many story lines that I can't wait to tie together and show you guys. I hope you like them because I'm pumped. I've got Sirius's back story which had to be changed to fit this universe, and Snape's too. And Lancelot is just awesome and I love him. I can't wait to write about the Order and just... I want to be in the middle of the story already!**

**Which leads me to another topic. I have no idea how long this is going to be. I think it's going to be about 30 chapters. Which is long, but that's just the way it's going to go I think. I'm not good at writing short things. I always want to add more. I'm working on it, so it might only be 20 chapters. I don't see that happening, but it's a possibility. **

**Now read on! And enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the skin on my back. And the rest of my body. **

* * *

"_**The courageous will cower with or without love, but with love they will proudly face their fears."**_

_~Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Quest for a Man of Myth**

Sirius Black was broke. To be fair, he was always rather broke, but he was never entirely out of money. Until now that is. He had no horse, no money and his sword and armor had been stolen from him the night before while he had been passed out. He felt naked and exposed.

He was walking down a random road and he wasn't sure what direction it would take him in, but he was hoping against hope that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew, or anyone he didn't know, because he had no means to protect himself and all the people he knew were angry drunks and people he won money from. And anyone he might run into that he didn't know was probably a thief or perhaps a murderer.

It was his own fault that he had no money. Instead of working last night to trick people out of their hard-earned gold, he spent the night with a maiden instead. She had been young and thin and beautiful. But Sirius wasn't sure that it wasn't she who had robbed him so he regretted it. His sword hadn't been anything special, but it had saved his life a countless number of times and it was far better than nothing.

It was getting dark and, because he was defenseless, he thought it would be a good idea to get as far from the road as he could. So he walked to his right, weaving around trees and over rocks. He was just about to settle down in a nice little clearing for the night, when he saw a faint wisp of smoke coming from somewhere in front of him.

There was a large chance that it could be bandits, but on the off chance that it wasn't, Sirius thought he would go and check it out. If it was just some travelers, like himself, he would feel better sleeping closer to them.

When he got closer her heard voices, female voices, and he started to feel better. The odds that a group of women were going to attack and maim him were very slim. He continued to approach them quietly and with caution however, because the odds that a group of women were traveling through the woods alone, were also very slim.

He reached a large oak by the edge of their camp and crouched down to the bottom of the tree to peek around.

"She should be back by now." One of the girls was saying as she paced back and forth by the fire. She had long brown hair that was loosely tied at the base of her neck with a piece of ribbon. She had a beautiful face, wide eyes, round mouth, thick brows, but what Sirius found the most striking was that she was dressed as a man. She was also carrying a sword. "She said to give her ten minutes, that was at least thirty minutes ago."

"You worry too much, Dory." Another girl said from the other side of their camp. This woman had shorter brown hair that was extremely curly. She was leaning back against a tree and had her eyes closed. She was also dressed like a man.

"I don't think you worry enough, Mary. What if someone found her, or hurt her? What if she's lying somewhere bleeding to death?" The girl named Dory ranted. Sirius was inclined to side with Mary. "What if she's been captured? What will we do then?"

"Dory, she's going to be just fine. She always is, no?" Mary said, still looking completely relaxed. "If she's not back in ten more minutes, then we'll go out and find her." Dory huffed but didn't continue arguing. She sat down on a large bolder near the edge of the fire and started tapping her foot anxiously. "Honestly, you're going to drive me mad!" Mary complained.

"Mary, she's like a sister to me."

"I know that, Dory. She's my best friend as well, but I know that she can handle herself." Sirius was about ready to introduce himself now. He thought it was odd that they were traveling alone, and letting their friends go off by themselves, but maybe if he offered his help they would let him sit by their fire for a while.

He stood up from behind the tree and brushed his trousers off. He hadn't taken one full step towards the girls when he felt something cold and hard against his lower back.

"Take one more step and I'll run you through." A voice snarled in his ear. Both of the women sitting around the fire were on their feet in an instant, with swords drawn. He slowly lifted his hands to show that he was unarmed and turned to face his attacker. The man who had sneaked up behind him was wearing a metal helmet and a fair bit of armor. He also had a blue vest over his chain-mail with a large artful L sewn on the front.

"I was stupid to not check behind me." Sirius laughed. "Of course they're going to have someone with them. Woman never travel alone. Good evening, Lancelot." This wasn't his first run in with the infamous, almost legendary self-proclaimed knight. This was, however, the first time Lancelot had held a sword to him.

"Do you think this is a joke?" He asked, bringing his sword up to Sirius's throat. Obviously he didn't recognize him.

"No, but I do believe that this is a misunderstanding. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I've been robbed of all my money and my sword, I saw the smoke and thought that I would ask if I could join the camp for the night. I was just making sure that whoever was at the camp wasn't a bandit or a murder."

"You expect us to believe that?" Dory asked, walking up and flanking Lancelot.

"It is the truth." Sirius said. "I did not come here to harm anyone. Like I said before, I have no weapons."

"Check him." Lancelot said, nodding towards Dory. She quickly stepped up to Sirius and reached her hands into his pockets.

"Careful, love. You don't even know my name." He grinned and she pinched his arm. "Ow."

"Be quiet." She snapped. "And I do know your name. You're Sirius Black."

"Why didn't you start with that?" Lancelot said, dropping his sword and stepping back. Sirius didn't know if he was talking to Dory or to him. "Sirius Black, eh?" He asked, walking over to the fire. "I've heard stories about you. Are you as good with a sword as they say?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sirius grinned, joining him at the fire.

"I suppose you could." He laughed. "It's nice to actually meet you this time." He held his hand out. "Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier. It's getting dark and I only had a glance at you the first time we met."

"S'fine." Sirius said, waving away his apology. "I only knew it was you because of your vest, seeing as how I've never seen your face." He looked at Lancelot pointedly, but he was looking at the fire, still wearing his helmet. "Come on, why are you still-"

"When did you meet him?" Mary interrupted quickly, now settle back into her previous potions at the base of the tree. "At a tavern I presume?"

"You've heard about me too then?" Sirius laughed, looking away from Lancelot and towards Mary.

"Who hasn't?" Dory asked. "And are you really going to pretend that you don't know me?" Sirius was taken aback by that.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "I wasn't aware that I knew you."

"Honestly?" She asked. "I'm Dorcas Meadows. We lived next door to each other for years when we were kids."

"Dorcas?" Sirius asked, surprised. "You were fourteen and engaged that last time I saw you." Dorcas rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What happened?"

"I called off the wedding."

"Obviously." Sirius nodded. "Why?"

She huffed. "Lord Rodolpus just wasn't my cup of tea."

"Can't blame you for that." Sirius laughed. "He was always a nasty child. I can't imagine he grew up much, or changed at all. Did he still cry when someone said no to him?"

Dory's lips twitched, giving her away, but she still pretended to be upset nonetheless. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him in years." Sirius sat down near the fire and held his hands out to warm them. He caught the look that the girls exchanged, but they didn't say anything, so he pretended as though he hadn't. He wasn't going to leave unless they asked him to.

"So how did a lady like you end up dressed like that and in the middle of the woods?"

"A lady like me?" Dory scoffed. "How did a man like you end up gambling for his supper?"

"I don't gamble. Gambling is about risk and chance. I win. I know the outcome before I make the bet."

"Well, maybe we should make a bet right now." Mary said, sitting up straight. "A real bet."

"Surprisingly, I'm not really a gambling man."

"And we're not really hospitable." She shrugged. "If you want to stay here for the night, you'll have to make a bet. A real bet." Sirius looked around the camp at the three people and sighed. They were going to have him fight Lancelot. He didn't know if he could beat Lancelot, he'd never seen him fight, but he'd heard stories. He was all everyone was talking about these days. The thought of an actual challenge excited him, but he really did need somewhere to stay tonight, and it was safer to be in a group. When he opened his mouth to agree to Mary's terms, he was struck with a thought.

"Shouldn't the three of you be more concerned with finding your friend than with making wagers?"

"Finding our friend?" Mary asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When I first got here, you two," He nodded towards Mary and Dory. "Where talking about how your friend was lost and if she didn't turn up in ten more minutes than you were going to go out and look for her. It's been well over ten minutes." They all looked at each other this time. Dory looked a bit panic stricken.

"What were you eavesdropping on us for?" She snapped.

"I told you!" Sirius said. "I was making sure that you weren't a bunch of murderous thieves." He turned to Lancelot and held out his hand. "What do you say, you want to join me in looking for her? What's the maiden's name, anyhow?" Lancelot reached out and helped Sirius back to his feet.

"Her name is Hestia." He said. "But we don't need to go and find her."

"We don't?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Why not? Doe seemed pretty upset earlier."

"Don't call me that."

"Dory gets upset about everything." He said, looking at her through the small opening in his helmet. "As you've probably noticed. I just rode Hestia back to town. She wanted to stay in a real bed and then visit her mother tomorrow. We'll meet back up with her sometime next week."

"Oh." Mary said. "Thanks for telling us beforehand."

"And thank you for telling us that you were going to be late." Dory added.

"Were you worried?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Did you think something bad happened to me?"

"Shut up." Dory said, rolling her eyes. Sirius had assumed that would be the reason that Lancelot had two woman traveling with him, he was just trying to work out why they were both okay with it. And there was a third woman as well.

"No need for the flirting." He said, to which Dory made a face and Mary laughed. "So we don't have to go look from Hestia? She's good and safe?"

"She's good." Lancelot nodded.

"Are you going to take the helmet off?" Sirius asked, not able to _not_ ask any longer. "I've worn one before, they're not comfortable."

"I'm not taking it off."

"Are you worried that I'll make fun of your face or tell people what you look like? And it's not like you wear it all the time, right?" He looked at Mary and Dory. "He doesn't wear it _all_ the time."

"If there are people around, Lance wears the helmet." Mary said, leaning back against her tree. "Oh and by the way, nice use of our lost friends to get out of fighting him."

"I try my best." He sighed.

"I think it would be best if we all just went to bed." Lancelot said.

"So we're letting him stay?" Dory asked, jabbing a thumb in Sirius's direction.

"Dory, we help people. It's what we do. He needs help, so he can stay." Lancelot explained.

"I say we give him a sword and send him on his way." Mary said. Dory nodded.

"We can't afford to give him a sword." Lancelot said. "Now goodnight." He laid down on the ground and rolled onto his side. Sirius sat down and looked at him for a moment before sighing. For some reason, this man really didn't want anyone to see his face, but that shouldn't mean that he had to sleep in his helmet. Not simply because he was kind enough to help Sirius out. Sirius wasn't used to people being nice to him, but he knew that when they were, you were supposed to return the favor.

"Look," He said, picking up a rag off of one of the rocks near him. It looked like it had been used for cooking but it was fairly clean. "You shouldn't have to sleep in your helmet. You can take it off and I'll blind fold myself." Lancelot sat up and for a moment, nobody said anything.

"Is he supposed to trust you?" Dory scoffed. "And why would he do that?"

"I'm just trying to show my gratitude." Sirius said, glaring at Dory. He didn't know what he had done to make her so angry, but her attitude was starting to get on his nerves. "I swear that I won't take the blindfold off until you give me permission." There was yet another moment of silence.

"I believe you." Mary said from across the campfire. "It's weird, because I pegged you for an awful man who just lies and steals, but I believe you."

"I think that warrants a thank you." Sirius laughed. He then proceeded to tie the rag around his head, lay down and turn away from Lancelot and the others. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lancelot said. Sirius then heard the clinking of metal and then the sound of someone cracking their neck and groaning in relief. He thought about it, for just a split second. Turning around and whipping off his blind fold, seeing why there was so much secrecy. But he didn't want to end up dead, or alone in the middle of the woods. So he stayed there, with his blindfold on.

oOoOo

James and Remus's relationship had taken a turn for the better ever since James had told Remus that he wanted him to treat him just like everyone else. Not only were they getting along better, but they were also receiving many strange looks from both servants and nobles while they walked down the corridors together. They both laughed at each other's jokes and at each other's expense. And Remus didn't talk to James like he was next in line for the thrown, but rather as if he were a very close friend.

"I told you that you would change your mind about the job." Lily said smugly one day while the two of them were doing laundry. "It's a good job and James isn't as bad as you thought he was."

"You're doing it again." The king's manservant muttered. His name was Hank and he had joined Lily and Remus for the day. "You're calling our Prince by his first name."

"He's not here." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"You were in the middle of a long overdue, 'I told you so.'" Remus laughed, acting extremely good-natured about the whole ordeal. He was glad that he had been wrong about the job. He would have hated being stuck as James' manservant if they hadn't learned to get along. And sure, James was still a prat at times, but now that Remus knew that he was allowed to tell him off for it, he didn't mind as much. And sure James still got to tell Remus what to do, but now it was mostly in retaliation to Remus's teasing.

"Right." Lily nodded. "I was right and you were wrong."

"You were right." Remus agreed.

"This isn't nearly as satisfying as it would be if you stopped agreeing with me."

"I know." He grinned. Lily splashed some water at him and Hank scoffed.

"Must the two of you behave as children?" He asked, whipping an imagined water droplet from his cheek.

"I ask Remus the same thing every day, Hank." James proclaimed, marching into the room and causing all the staff to turn towards him and bow or curtsy. "You see how you're supposed to act around me, Remus?"

"Oh!" Remus said, putting his hand over his heart and acting surprised. "I can't believe I was doing it wrong all this time." Lily giggled and James turned towards her.

"I'm sorry your highness." She said, trying to keep a straight face. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"Don't apologize, Lily." Remus said, splashing her with water now. She gasped when it got on her face.

"Remus!" James admonished. "Why would you throw water at her?" He sounded serious so Remus dropped his smile for a moment and looked at Lily who was biting her bottom lip and trying not to laugh.

"She started it." Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest. It was too much for Lily and she burst out laughing. James looked at her and smiled himself.

"Is that true?" He asked. "Are you giving Remus a hard time?"

"All the time, Sire." She said, still laughing.

"So it's not just me you like to tease then." James said, shoving Remus's shoulder.

"Sorry, does that make you jealous?"

"Alright, that's enough. I did come down here for a reason." James said, leaning back against the wall. "But now I can't remem- oh yes! You and I are going on a little trip."

"A little trip?" Remus asked, dropping the sudsy clothes he was holding. "You're not taking me hunting again are you? Because I really don't enjoy that."

"No no no." James laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not taking you hunting. Not again. No, we are going to ride out to the edge of the forest and have a look around."

"That seems like a job that your knights could do. Very easily actually even thought most of them are completely dim witted."

"Careful or I'll start up your sword lessons again. And it is something that they could do." James agreed. "But… I want to look for something myself."

"Oh my goodness. This is about," He looked around the room and then took a few steps towards James to whisper, "_him_. Isn't it?"

"Of course it is." James whispered back. "The man is making us look like fools, Remus. He's stopped three attacks just this week and my knights aren't even seeing any of the bandits. I need to at least talk to him."

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked, still standing at the basin. "I mean, no one is in danger, are they?"

"No." James assured her. "Everything is fine."

"Thank you, sire. I was just making sure because Lady Bellatrix is out riding today."

"Your concern is appreciated, but Lady Bellatrix is riding with half a dozen of our finest men. There is no need to worry about her." Lily nodded.

"Let's get going before you turn into an enormous prat." Remus said, grabbing the Princes' arm and dragging him towards the door.

"You're just going to let my clothes soak in the dirty water while we're gone?"

"Of course not." Remus smirked. "Hank will take care of them, won't you Hank?" Hank's jaw ground together, but he smiled at James.

"It would be my pleasure, your highness."

"Well thank you." James smiled. "Let's get going, Remus. It was nice to see you, Lily."

She looked up and blushed. "You as well, Sire."

"You can call me, James." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh come on!" Remus groaned. "Leave Lily alone."

"Right, sorry." James straightened himself up and walked out of the room Remus looked back at Lily who rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about him." Remus said. "But I have told you, yes?"

"You have told me." Lily agreed.

"Remus!"

"I'm coming." Remus sighed and looked at Lily again. "I think I'm going to have to ride a horse." He said quietly. Lily tried not to laugh and gave him her best sympathetic look.

"If you survive, I'll sneak down to the kitchens and get you some cookies."

"That is almost a nice gesture. Except that you had to add the 'if you survive' into it." Remus shook his head and ran out the door after James.

oOoOo

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Remus asked. They had been riding through the woods for about two hours now and they hadn't seen anything, and James wasn't talking much either. Luckily, the horse that Remus was on was behaving well so he didn't have to worry about it too much. Well, apart from the fact that he was currently sitting on top of a thousand pound animal that could kill him at any moment it chose too. Other than that though, he was golden.

"I'll let you know when I see it." James said for the tenth time or so. He was dressed in common clothes as a precautionary measure because he had insisted that Remus and him go alone. Bringing no knights at all. So not only did Remus have to worry about the horse, but he also had to be worried about bandits attacking him at any moment.

"If you brought one of your knights along, they could actually be helping you with this."

"But I brought you instead, and you're completely useless." James looked over at Remus. "And afraid of horses."

"I knew that's why you brought me." Remus hissed. He wanted to yell at James, but he didn't want to frighten the beast he was currently sitting upon.

"It's just a horse. It's not going to hurt you and besides, the only way to get over your fear is to confront it."

"I'm not afraid of horses." Remus snapped. "I just don't like them."

"Sure." James nodded. "Now shut up and look for Lancelot."

"He's not just going to be wandering around the woods." Remus said. "He doesn't want to get caught."

"Actually, Remus, I think he is going to be just wandering around the woods. How else would he always be there to help people? He has to be watching the road. And that means that he _is_ somewhere around here. So, look for him."

"Alright, alright. You make a fair point." Remus conceded. "I'll help you look for this mysterious man. But just out of curiosity, what are you going to do to him if we find him?"

"I just want to talk to him." James shrugged. "Maybe ask him to join the knights instead of making them look bad."

"Are you jealous of him?" Remus asked, the thought not just now coming to him. "Because he's doing something you can't?"

"That's not fair, Remus. If I sat out in the woods all day and waited for people to be attacked, I could save them. But I can't do that. I have things to do, I'm a prince."

"I was just asking."

"Well, don't." James' face suddenly snapped towards the opposite direction. "What was that?"

"What wa-"

"Shut up!" He hissed. He jumped down from his horse, and Remus quickly followed in suit, not really caring why, just grateful for an excuse to get off the monster. James crouched slightly and started walking, very careful not to step on any branches or leaves, towards the road. Remus could hear a faint melodic sound coming from up the road. Soon the noise turned into a voice.

"Fifty-five bottles of beer on the wall, fifty-five bottles of beer. Take one down, swallow it all, fifty-four bottles of beer on the wall…" It was a man walking, almost skipping really, down the road while singing to himself. "Fifty-four bottles of beer on the wall, Fifty-four bottles of beer. Take one down, swallow it all, fifty-three bottles of beer on the wall."

"Aren't you supposed to pass it around?" James grinned. Remus didn't understand what he was talking about so he rolled his eyes.

"That's not Lancelot." He whispered.

"Who's there!" The man called, putting his fists up in front of him and jerking his head back and forth to look around him as quickly as possible. "Come on out and show your faces, cowards."

"There's no need for that." James said, standing up and walking out to the road. "I was looking for someone else." The man wearily eyed James' sword and then his gaze shifted over to Remus. "My name is Toby," James said. Then he reached behind him and grabbed Remus's arm. "And this here is my brother Ben. We were looking for," He lowered his voice and looked around the forest. "Lancelot. He saved our mother the other day and we wanted to thank him personally."

"I'm not an idiot." The man said, jutting his jaw out and crossing his arms. "But as you can see, I've got nothing on me. You can't steal anything from a man who has nothing. That's what I always say."

"We're not thieves." Remus said. "We really are looking for Lancelot." James elbowed him in the side. He didn't know why though seeing as how James had told the man the same thing only two seconds ago.

"You are?" Sirius asked. "Well, I could use some money if you have any to spare. And judging by your sword, you do."

"Why would I pay you?" James asked.

"Because, I know where Lance is." He said smugly. "I actually just left his camp."

"Really?" James said. "Prove it."

"Prove it? How?"

"Tell me what he looks like."

"I can't. He blindfolded me. Sort of. I actually offered to blindfold myself. But that was only because he was going to sleep in his helmet. He didn't want me to see his face."

"You're not lying are you? You're being serious?"

"I'm Sirius all the time." He chuckled. Remus looked and James who shrugged. "Now why don't you lads show me some money, and I'll show you where he is."

"We've got nothing to lose." James whispered to Remus. "I mean, if I need to, I could over power him later."

"He's unarmed, James. Why would you need to overpower him?"

"James? So, your names not Toby?" James glared at Remus and the man laughed. "Calm down there, I knew you were lying and it makes no difference to me. My name is Sirius Black, boarder line criminal and disinherited noblemen. It's nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out. James laughed a bit and then shook his hand.

"Do you always introduce yourself like that?"

"No. That would be bad for business. But I don't have to hustle you two to get money. Do I James? And what's your real name?"

"I'm Remus." Remus said. "Are you sure you can take us to Lancelot?"

"What are you going to do if you find him?" Sirius asked. "Because he's a really nice man and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him just because I want a couple pieces of gold."

"A couple pieces?" Remus asked, his eyes bugging out a bit. "Who do you think we are?" James coughed and nudged Remus in the gut again.

"It's fine, whatever he wants is fine."

"It's fine?" Remus asked. "Do you know how much I get paid a week? And you think it's fine?"

"Can we talk about this later?" James asked, giving Remus a pointed look.

"Yeah, whatever. Throw your gold where ever you fancy. I don't care."

"I think he cares a little bit." Sirius said.

"I just want to offer him a job. And talk to him." James said, moving the topic back to Lancelot. "I'm not here to cause trouble with him, he's doing this kingdom a great favor and I appreciate it."

"You work for the king or something?" Sirius asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Or something." James nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be 'or something.' The king doesn't seem like the type of man to worry to much about the people in these parts of the kingdom. Probably why Lance is set up here." This time Remus had to elbow James in the gut to stop him from saying anything. "Well, come on then. I should make you pay upfront."

"How about I give you one gold coin now," James said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin. "And another one after you show me where Lancelot is?"

"Sounds fair to me." Sirius smirked, pocketing his coin. Then he spun around on his heel and motioned for them to follow him.

"I want a raise." Remus muttered to James. "If you can afford to pay strange men two gold coins to show you where someone might be, then you can give me more than six silver pieces a week."

"I'm not giving you a raise." James said, shaking his hand.

"I'll spit in your food."

"I'll fire you."

"You will not." Remus said. "For some reason, you seem to like me."

"It baffles me as well."

After walking for quite a while, James remembered about the horses.

"We're not going back for them." Remus said. "We only have two anyway. And there are three of us."

"You could walk." James said. "You'd like that anyway, wouldn't you?"

"We're walking right now. We're fine. The horses will be fine."

"You don't even like being near horses?" James laughed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Remus snapped. "I just don't like large animals that could trip and fall on top of me, simultaneously shattering every bone in my body."

"When he says it like that," Sirius said, having kept a straight face throughout the entire conversation. "I'm not too comfortable with horses either."

"See!" Remus pointed at Sirius. "By the way, I just got the joke about your name from earlier. 'being serious.'" Sirius laughed.

"Look at what you're doing." James said, ignoring the play on Sirius's name. "You're making your irrational fears rub off on other people."

"It's not irrational." Remus said. He turned to Sirius. "Are we almost there?"

"Luckily." Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "It's just a bit off the road, here." He stepped off the road and stared walking into the woods.

"Is this safe?" Remus whispered. "We're following someone we don't know into the woods. To find people that we don't know."

"Stop being scared of everything, Remus."

"I'm sorry that I enjoy living. And full use of my appendages." Sirius snickered.

"You too have been friends for too long." He observed.

"We're not friends." Remus said quickly. "And we've only known each other for two months. Actually a little less than that." James rolled his eyes.

"There." Sirius said, pointing through some trees. "Their camp is right there."

"I can see it." James nodded, walking in front of Sirius now in the direction he had pointed.

"He can't see it." Sirius whispered to Remus.

"He just- I mean-" He sighed. "I know." Sirius laughed again.

"Are you like his servant or something?"

"I am his servant, yes."

"Tough break."

"Yep."

"Lancelot?" James called. Now that he was far closer to the camp, he could see the fire pit and the small curls of smoke coming up from the coals. "I've come to talk to you, peaceably."

"Who talks like that?" Sirius asked.

"A prat." Remus replied.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" A girl jumped out from behind a tree, holding a sword pointed right at James' throat. "Start talki- You again?"

"Hello Dory. This time I've brought friends and fans." Sirius said, stepping up next to James and pushing Dory's blade away.

"You brought people here?" She asked, looking completely outraged. "Is this how you say thank you?"

"Maybe you can give her my second gold coin." Sirius said, nodding at James.

"I don't want money! I want to know why you thought that was okay!"

"What's going on up there?" Another voice called. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't come any closer, _Mary_." Dory said, looking slightly panicked.

"What?" Another girl sat up at the base of a tree looking a bit disoriented. "What's happening?"

"Are you just waking up?" Sirius asked this girl. "That's slightly impressive given that you slept on a tree all night."

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"You don't have to be mean. I thought you liked me."

"I don't mind you. But I don't like you."

"I'll take it." He shrugged. "Who's the third lady. And where is Lancelot."

"What third lady?" Mary asked, standing up and yawing.

"The girl that Dory called Mary when you were still asleep."

"I'm so confused." Remus said shaking his head.

"I am as well." James said. "Can someone explain to me what's going on? And is Lancelot here, because I'd like to speak with him if that's alright."

"Why?" Mary asked, placing her hand on the handle of her sword and walking up so she was standing directly in front of James. "Because he's a man?"

"Mainly, yes." James said. Remus huffed and looked down.

"He's a git, please excuse him."

"I didn't say anything wrong." James said, nudging Remus for the third time.

"You look familiar." Dory said. "Have we met?"

"It's possible. I meet a great many people in my position."

"Your position?" Sirius laughed. "What, do you work nights at the tavern?" Remus snorted and James looked horrified.

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Dory asked, taking a step closer to Sirius.

"What is going on here?" A man's voice called. "I was only gone for a few minutes."

"This isn't our fault, Lancelot." Mary said. "This wanker wants to talk to you."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that." James said, running a hand through his hair. "It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance." He said this to Lancelot when he had reached James.

"Sure, sure. Who are you?"

"Terribly sorry, where are my manners?" James held out his hand. "I'm Prince James Potter of Camelot." As soon as the title left his mouth, Dory shut her eyes and Mary shook her head.

"I'm really sorry." Dory said at the same time Mary said, "I really hope you don't expect me to apologize."

"Prince James?" Lancelot asked, his voice shooting up almost an entire octave. Then he coughed a bit and added, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to be straight forward with you. I came to ask you if you would be interested in talking with my father and me about becoming a knight of Camelot. You do fantastic work on your own, and I can't even begin to imagine what you could accomplish if you had some of my men standing beside you."

"You're offering me a place among your knights?" He asked. "I'm honored, but I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to decide right now." James said smoothly. "But I would appreciate it if you accompanied me back to the castle and let me explain in greater detail what becoming a knight would mean."

"I don't think I can argue with that." The two men shook hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Dory asked. "I mean… think this through."

"I hate agreeing with her, but she's right." Mary said. "Think about this."

"I don't know what to tell you girls. The Prince of Camelot just came out, found me in the middle of the woods and asked me to go back to the castle with him. What am I supposed to do? Say no?"

"Yes." Dory said. "That is exactly what you're supposed to do."

"You're both welcome to come as well. And your other friend too of course. Where ever she is."

"It's just the three of us." Mary said. "And sometimes Hestia. But she's-"

"Visiting her mum." Sirius said, giving all three of them a strange look. "Right?"

"Yeah." Mary said.

"What's going on, Sirius?" James asked.

"I don't really know. Everyone is lying to me. They are lying about something." He pointed at the girls and Lancelot. "You lied to me about who you were. And I'm sure Remus has a secret he's not telling anyone."

"Don't bring me into this." Remus said, putting his hands up.

"Why do you think they're lying about something?" James asked.

"Even I know that they're hiding something." Remus said. "And I'm just your stupid servant."

"We're not hiding anything. Except Lancelot's face." Mary said. "That has to be understood, now. Under _no_ circumstances is his helmet to be removed."

"Understood." James said quickly. "I understand, and I respect that. Though my father will want some sort of explanation."

"And I will give him one." Lancelot said. "When and if he asks."

"He will ask." James said. "He's to un-trusting not to."

* * *

**Reviews let you read more of the story faster. :)**


	6. C5: Nonsense and Nobility

**AN: And here is the next installment of The Mighty Will Fall. I don't know if you all know this, but I have so much fun writing this story. All the characters that I've come to love over the years playing parts. Coming up with new story lines that fit in this universe. I love it. And I hope you're enjoying it as well.**

**I got a request from someone in a review a couple days ago to see the firey side of Lily, but you only needed to wait a little while longer because she can only stay hidden for so long. I thought it was pretty funny that you asked for her right after I finished the scene with her in it. I hope it fulfilled your 'fiery Lily' needs. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own very little. Or nothing. Probably nothing.**

* * *

"_**The proud will die with or without love, but with love they will have a reason to live."**_

_~Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Nonsense and Nobility **

The party returned, mostly on foot. Lancelot and James rode the horses, much to Remus's relief. He, Sirius, Mary and Dory all waked behind them.

"So, are you two his maids or something?" Remus asked, attempting to make polite conversation. He was met however, with two glares.

"Ask me that again and I'll cut off your arm." Mary said. "We're more like lookouts. We watch for trouble and call him when we see it."

"Or take care of it ourselves." Dory said. When she saw the shocked look on Sirius's face she smirked. "What, you thought these swords were just for decoration? We do know how to use them."

"Well, I assumed you had basic knowledge of how to use them, but _really_? You help Lancelot? No one's ever said anything about a couple of girls fighting off bandits in the woods. I believe that you are just making things up know."

"We cover our faces." Mary said. "That way no one knows who we are and they can assume whatever they would like."

"Are you saying that you let people think that the two of you are Lancelot?" Remus asked, more impressed than shocked. Unlike Sirius who was still gapping like a fish.

"But you're girls." He said. "Woman." They both laughed, maybe a bit too much, and then Dory shook her head. "You shouldn't even know how to hold a sword, let along kill someone with it."

"You take the pointy end and you stab them with it." Mary said, rolling her eyes. "I think everyone knows that."

"And we could take you." Dory said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I highly doubt that." Sirius said. "I've been trained with a sword since I was six. And I know for a fact that you spent your childhood sewing and leaning to walk with books on your head, Dory." She scoffed.

"I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm different."

"I can see that. I'm not blind. I was just saying that I've been training longer than you and I'm really good. There's no way that you can best me. I gone up against hundreds of men and not one of them have beaten me. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Because I'm a girl?"

"He actually didn't say that." Remus said, knowing very well that Sirius had meant it anyway. "He said it was because he was more practiced than you and also just really talented."

"It's also because you're a girl." Sirius laughed, punching Remus playfully in the shoulder.

"God," Dory sighed. "Why are you even still here?" Sirius laughed, but didn't answer her.

"I was trying to help you out, mate. Currently, they each have a sword and you don't have anything to defend yourself with."

"You should listen to him." Mary said. "But luckily for you, we don't attack defenseless children." She smirked and Dory chuckled.

"Ha ha." Sirius scratched the back of his head. "You're hilarious."

"Stop intimidating the blokes." Lancelot called back. "They seem nice enough."

"They're not intimidating me." Sirius called back. "They're just a couple of woman. I've handled far worse before."

"Please shut up." Remus said. "You really don't know when to keep your mouth shut." Then he turned to Mary, who was closest to him. "I don't know him. I just met him minutes before you did actually." She smiled at him.

"I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Remus." He said. "Remus Lupin."

"Mary McDonald." She said, sticking her hand out. Remus shook it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Dorcas Meadows." Dory said. "But don't call me Dorcas."

"Right, of course. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Why are you both being nice to him?" Sirius said.

"He's not acting like an arse, is he?" Dory asked.

"Not even a little bit." Mary said.

"He's afraid of horse." Sirius said.

"Why would you say that? That's just mean." Remus sighed.

"I'm afraid of spiders." Mary said.

"And I hate water." Dory said. Then she looked at Sirius and added, "Which you already know."

"It's a stupid thing to be afraid of." Sirius said.

"Well, you teasing me about it when we were children didn't make it any better." She shoved him. "You're an arse. Don't let him bother you Remus. You seem like a nice bloke."

"Thank you, Dory." Remus smiled. "And James is far worse than Sirius is."

"I highly doubt that." Dory laughed. "Sirius once chopped off a girl's hair. All of it. Or, nearly all of it. For a prank."

"That's horrible." Remus said, looking over at Sirius. "Why would you do that?"

"Firstly, the girl was my cousin. Secondly, she's a horrid bitch and she deserved it."

"Doesn't she live with the king now?" Dory asked.

"Yes." Sirius sighed. "Bella has done well for herself."

"Lady Bellatrix is your cousin?" Remus asked. "Then I have two things wrong with what you just said. Firstly," He mocked. "Bellatrix has been nothing but kind to me since I arrived in Camelot. Secondly, she's living with the king because the Great Purge left her orphaned."

"She was rather horrible as a child." Dory said reluctantly. "But I refuse to defend the other thing he said."

"Your turn." Mary said, poking Remus in the shoulder. "What's something completely arse like that James has done?"

"Where should I start?"

"Are you talking about me back there?" James called back. "I can hear you, you know."

"I'm talking about a different James." Remus called back. "This guy's a really prat too, nothing like you, your majesty." James turned around as much as he could while sitting on his horse and glared at Remus.

"I bet he's a really fantastic bloke once you get to know him."

"I doubt it." Remus sighed, Sirius and the girls laughed. James grinned and shook his head. "Anyway, how about I tell you about the first time I met him."

"Sounds like it could be good." Dory said with a nod.

oOoOo

James couldn't believe that he was walking beside Lancelot. The great and mysterious Lancelot. He had gone out today on a whim, hoping to run into someone who could give him a wisp of information and instead he found him and got him to return to the castle. He really should have talked to his dad about this beforehand. He just hadn't expected for it to go this way.

The two of them, having left the other four in the courtyard, made their way to the Great Hall where James had asked his dad to meet them.

"I have a quick question before we go and speak to the king." Lancelot said, stopping in the middle of the corridor. James nodded and turned back to face him. "Aren't you in charge of the knights?"

"Yes. I recruit and train all of them myself."

"Then why do I have to meet the King to become a knight?"

"You don't have to be nervous about it." James laughed. "He just wants to meet you. You're something of a legend around here. Also, there is a law that he's going to have to change if you want to become a knight." James turned around and started walking again. He hated explaining this to people, especially people who the law shouldn't apply to.

"Wait, what? What law?" James stopped walking and turned around again.

"There is this law that says only men of noble decent can become knights of Camelot."

"But why?"

"It has to do with trust and dignity, but I think it's outdated and I think we can persuade my father to turn a blind eye in this situation."

"Turn a blind eye? You mean give me special treatment? I don't want that."

"I want to abolish the law. I don't want to only get to choose my knights from a fraction of the men in this kingdom. Unfortunately, he won't listen to reason so maybe we can show it to him."

"I think I'm alright with helping you _change_ the law. But I don't want to be the _exception_ to the law."

"I understand." James nodded. He wasn't sure if that was going to be possible, but maybe Lancelot wouldn't have to find out about that.

A few moments later, they were both walking through the doors and up to the king's throne.

"And what is this about, James. You know that I'm very busy this week." His father said, barley glancing in Lancelot's direction.

"Father, I'd like to present Lancelot." He gestured towards him. "He's the man who has been-"

"Yes, I know who he is. He's the man that's been making a mockery out of your knights, James. What is he doing here?" James was slightly taken aback. His father never was one to hold back on criticism, but he didn't normally talk to him like that in front of people. He took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"I thought it would be a good idea to introduce him to the knights."

"And why is that a good idea?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." James said. "Is something wrong?"

"You asked me to wait for you in the Great Hall, only to introduce me to someone that I could care less about. That seems wrong to me."

"Dad? Did I do something wrong?"

"I just said you did." The king threw both hands in the air and pulled at his hair. Then he stood up. "I'm leaving now. If you get any other brilliant idea's tell someone else."

James stood there for a moment completely shocked. Even on his worst day, the king would never talk to James like that when there were other people in the room. And he would never tell him outright that his ideas were _stupid_. Not unless James was trying to make him laugh.

Lancelot stayed quiet. James wasn't sure if he appreciated that or not.

"I apologize for his rudeness. He doesn't normally act like this." James said, looking at the ground, and then the wall behind Lancelot. "We're going to carry on as though he hadn't just… Let's go down to the training grounds. I have a couple knights who haven't stopped talking about your for months."

"Look, your highness, I don't want to cause trouble for you or your father. I should leave."

"No," James put his hands up and looked at him. "I know that that was discouraging, but I'll talk to him later. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said with as much conviction as he could. "Let's go."

oOoOo

"Everyone gather around." James called out, now looking much more confident than he had walking out of the castle. He hadn't told Remus what had happened, but he was pretty sure the king had said no. James always had pretty much the same look whenever his father said no to him.

When the knights had circled around him, James grinned. "This is Lancelot."

"Really?" Arden asked, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "You're Lancelot, _the_ Lancelot?"

"That would be me." He nodded. Arden laughed and, almost stated jumping. He looked like he really wanted to.

"That's pathetic." Mary said, rolling her eyes from next to Remus. "He's going to pee himself."

"Arden's a big fan." Remus shrugged.

"I told you he was real." Arden said, turning around and jabbing a finger at Amos. "I knew it, and you owe me ten silvers."

"Alright, alright. There's no need for that." Amos said, his cheeks slightly red. Remus laughed. The knights were insanely prideful, they even had to be better and smarter than all the other knights. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lancelot. I'm Amos Diggory. We've all heard a lot about you. Mostly from Ardy here, but still. You come with some fairly impressive stories."

"It's actually _Arden_. Not Ardy. Arden Weasley." He said, sticking his hand out. "And they're not stories, Amos. They are recounts of true events."

"Actually, I hate to say it, but I am willing to bet that some of them are just stories. People have kind of become taken with me and made things up. For example, I've never single handedly taken a dragon. Nor am I part dragon." The knights all laughed.

"He's going to fit right in, isn't he?" Dory laughed.

"Looks like it." Mary agreed.

"You three are really close, aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Mary said. "I didn't grow up with Dory like- Wait a minute. Where is that, prat?"

"You mean Sirius?" Remus asked, looking around. He didn't see him either.

"I've fought a dragon before." The man in question said from the other side of the knights. "I didn't kill it, but it also didn't kill me."

"And who are you?" Amos said, using the voice he used when he was talking to people he deemed a waste of his time.

"That's Sirius Black, he helped me find Lancelot." James said, looking like he didn't quite know what to do about Sirius. They had only just met him in the woods a couple hours ago.

"Black, eh?" Arden asked. "Any relation to-"

"Yeah, Bella's my cousin." Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. "But we're talking about-"

"_Sirius_ Black?" Fabian asked, stepping up. "The disinherited, drunk that spends all his time in taverns robbing people of their money?"

"I've never robbed anyone." Sirius said, his easy smile that had been on his face since Remus met him slipping away. "And I'm not a drunk."

"No." Gideon laughed from next to Fabian. "You just sit in the taverns all day and twiddle your thumbs."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked. "Who are both of you?"

"Gideon and-"

"Fabian Prewett." The other finished. "Knights of the Camelot and _inherited_ nobles."

"Fabulous. Someone give me a sword and I'll take both of you, right here and now."

"Ha, you don't' really think you can do that, do you?" Fabian laughed. "We're knights of Camelot."

"And I'm a disinherited drunk." Sirius sneered. "Let's go."

"Are you honestly challenging me?" Fabian asked, marching up to Sirius.

"Men," James laughed, trying to diffuse the growing tension. "There's no need for this. And Sirius, you were never formally-"

"Of course I'm not challenging you." Sirius said, surprising everyone by interrupting James. "I'm challenging both of you."

"Both of us?" Gideon laughed. "Are you completely thick? We're knights of Camelot. We do nothing but train and then utilize our skills all day. You spend your days in taverns."

"What makes you think you would even stand a chance?" Fabian asked.

"Excuse me." James shouted. "Apparently you three don't want to take what I say into account but I am the Prince and you will listen to me. You," He pointed a finger at Sirius. "You're a guest here. And you two," He glared at Fabian and Gideon. "As knights, _my_ knights, you know how you are supposed to behave yourselves around guests. Even difficult ones." Another glare at Sirius. Remus was surprised at his outburst. In the months that he's been working for James, he'd never once seen him shout at his knights. And they had done some very stupid things too. "Apologize." He demanded of Fabian and Gideon. Both of them looked shocked. Actually, most of the knights looked fairly shocked. "You were mocking him, apologize." He explained further.

"He started it." Fabian said, childishly.

"Either you apologize or you accept his challenge." James countered. "Those are your options."

"Then we accept." Gideon said quickly.

"I hope you're prepared to lose." Fabian sneered.

"I assure you that this doesn't happen on a regular basis." James said to Lancelot.

"Don't worry about it." Dory said, un-strapping her sheath and sword. "Sirius is known for bringing out the worst in people. Here," She tossed her belt to Sirius.

"Thanks." He said with a wink, then fastened it around his waist.

"No comments about how it's a girl's blade?"

"I was teasing earlier." Sirius laughed. "But I'm not stupid. I know not to mock the only ally I've got." Dory shook her head but she was grinning.

As the three competitors made their way down away from the crowd, Remus looked at James. He could tell that the prince was curious as to what the outcome would be. There wasn't a man in Camelot stupid enough to take on one of James' knights and Sirius had marched up and challenged two of them without so much as batting an eye. Moreover, they were two of the bigger more intimidating knights. Sirius just wasn't afraid and that had James intrigued. Remus thought that it was the only reason that he hadn't told Sirius to leave already.

Sirius unsheathed Dory's blade and swung it around a couple of times. Standing next to Mary and Dory, Remus heard Mary whisper, "I know I should want the knights to win, but is Sirius any good?"

"Unless his arms are broken or randomly fall off in the middle of the fight, I don't see him losing." Dory said, looking an odd combination of proud and displeased. "He's always been really good. When we were kids, his sword was practically stuck to his hand."

"Is he always like this?" Remus asked.

"Is he always loud, intimidating and prideful?" Dory asked with a laugh. "I can't picture him any other way."

"The rules will be the same as always." James said, now not even attempting to look upset. "Last man or in this case, men standing will be deemed the winner. No fatal blows and try not to make anyone bleed all that much either."

"Sire, he's not even wearing any armor." Fabian said, motioning to Sirius.

"I was robbed. "Sirius explained with a shrug. "Not that the armor I had was any good anyway. I'll be fine."

"He says that he's good." James said. "Sirius, are you sure that you want to fight both of them at the same time?"

"Let's go already!" He shouted in answer. "Honestly, you're all acting as though this is going to be difficult for me."

Gideon couldn't take any more of Sirius's arrogance and threw the first blow. Sirius let out a bark of laughter as Gideon's sword collided with his own. "Now we're talking!"

He looked completely thrilled, which made Remus laugh, because Fabian and Gideon looked near furious. It was a humorous contradiction.

The Prewett brothers tried their hardest to hit him again and again, and every time Sirius would block their swing with one of his own or doge out of the way with another laugh. It went on for a long time, until all the knights stopped cheering for the twins and Sirius said, "You boys had enough? I think it's time I stopped playing offensively."

Within minutes, he had ridded both knights of their swords, not bothering with James' rules. Once both swords were on the ground, Sirius laughed and turned to James. "I thought they were supposed to be the best in the kingdom?"

Instead of looking offended, James grinned. "Where have you been hiding, Black?"

"Sirius." He corrected. "And I've been around."

"Why aren't you a knight?"

"You need to be a noble to be a knight." Sirius said. "And I am not. Plus, if I was a knight, I'd have to hang around these prats." He jerked his thumb in the Prewett's direction.

"They're good men." James shrugged. "Just a bit prideful. Same as you."

"I don't like people like me." Sirius said with a shrug. "Now, can one of you fine men point me in the direction of the tavern? I don't believe I'm needed here anymore. Plus, I'd like to get out of here before my cousin comes round."

"It's just down the road, if you pass the house with the pigs out front, you went too far." Remus answered, pointing down a nearby road.

"Why don't you want to see Bella?" James asked, squinting slightly. "I'm sure she wouldn't object to seeing a friendly face."

"I'd rather not say why, mate. And she _would_ object to seeing me." Sirius grinned. "It was nice to meet all of you. Some more than others." He winked at Remus, tossed Dory her sword and then took off in the direction Remus had gestured.

oOoOo

Lily was currently hiding in the stables, as many of the castle servants did, trying to rest her feet for a moment or two before she had to run back upstairs and tend to Bellatrix. It wasn't that she didn't like being Lady Bella's maid, it was just tiresome. Always having to sew something, or fetch dinner, or wash clothes, or clean something. _Then_ having to go home and do it all over again.

"You know," She said to one of the stable boys, the quiet one named Peter. She smiled hugely, "You're not a bad story teller." He had just finished telling her the events that had transpired between Lord Nott and Lord Avery the day before. They had been discussing the current state of the kings health and had digressed into a petty argument about whose horse was faster. The whole thing ended in a half-drunken race and both of them on their asses.

Peter blushed at her compliment and mumbled a thank you. Lily sighed and stood up from the bushel of hay she had been sitting on, figuring that it was about time she went back to work.

"Thanks for the entertainment," She said. "But I'm afraid that I have to get back up to the castle."

"Of course." Peter mumbled, as he usually did when he was talking to Lily. He would talk more animatedly while telling her stories, but as soon as he was done, he reverted to his quiet, shy self. "I'll see you the next time you visit."

"It will be soon. The king is getting on Bella for all sorts of different reasons and being in the castle for too long is driving me mad. I'll probably even come down tomorrow." She smiled at him again. He smiled back, but didn't say anything else.

"Oi!" Someone called. Both Lily and Peter turned to see which one of them was being addressed. A large man dressed in armor, but not the armor that the knights wore, walked towards them, entering through a set of doors at the other end of the stable. "You boy, I told you to have my horse ready for me at three o'clock exactly. It's now five after and I don't see my horse anywhere."

"Sir Yaxley," Peter blanched and rushed up to one of the many stalls. "I have-"

The man reached out and grabbed hold of Peter's arm. "I don't want to hear your excuses, you pathetic man. I want my horse." He started to twist Peter's arm, making him cry out in pain. "If I ask you to do something, I expect it to be done. Now, what am I going to have to do to impress this fact upon y-"

"Let go of him." Lily said firmly. "Let go of him, right now."

The man released Peter's arm immediately, mostly out of shock, and turned to face Lily. She pushed her shoulders back and looked him in the eyes.

"If you would wait a moment and listen to him, he was about to tell you that he had your horse ready for the last thirty minutes and he was simply waiting for you to arrive before getting him out."

"And who, pray tell, are you?" He asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Lily," She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lily Evans."

"Evans?" He spat. "That's the name of the blacksmith, no?" She nodded. "And why does a blacksmith's daughter think that it's okay to talk to a noble man?"

"You were hurting my friend." Lily said, trying to keep her temper under control.

"Lily," Peter said quietly. "You don't have to-"

"Shut up, boy." Yaxley snapped. Peter jumped and pressed his lips together tightly. "I don't care what I was doing, you don't seem to understand that as a peasant, you don't have the right to talk to me. Or tell me what I can or cannot do."

Before the threat came out of her mouth, she knew she was going to regret it. She knew that it wasn't at all appropriate, but she didn't care. That's what her temper did to her. It made her careless and reckless. It was one of the things she had to be extremely careful about when she was in the castle. Holding it in all the time, however, was impossible. So she drew herself up to full height and took as step towards Yaxley. "I'm sure Prince James wouldn't appreciate finding out that one of the nobles is taking pleasure in terrorizing his stable boy."

For a moment, Yaxley looked very furious at what Lily had said. Then he seemed to remember who she was and started laughing. "Even if James did care, what are you going to do? Go wait up at the castle for an audience with him?"

"I'm Lady Bellatrix's maid." Lily said. "I wouldn't have to wait for an audience."

This time, Yaxley took a step closer to her and hissed, "And does the _King_ know that you hold yourself in such high esteem?" To which Lily had nothing to say. "The next time you want to start something with me, I suggest you don't." He turned to Peter. "My horse. Or are you actually as stupid as you look?" Peter scrambled towards the stall and returned a moment later with his horse.

As Yaxley turned to walk away, Lily couldn't push down one last angry retort. "I may just be a lowly maid and daughter of a blacksmith," She said, trying her best to sound airy and unconcerned. "But at least I don't have some sick need to validate myself by insulting others." Yaxley turned back, his mouth open and ready to yell at her, but she didn't give him the chance. She turned, waved at Peter and then walked briskly out of the stable, not pausing to listen to his angry shouts for her to come back.

oOoOo

"Remus," Dumbledore said in a tone that suggested that he was pleasantly surprised to see him, even though Remus had walked through the door at the same time for the last three months or so.

"Hullo." Remus smiled, though baffled by the surprise in Dumbledore's voice, he was not at all annoyed by it. It was nice to have someone always so happy to see you.

"Busy day?"

"More so than usual." Remus nodded, tossing his bag onto the table and sitting down. "We found Lancelot today. And Sirius Black."

"Two men whose names come with a long list of stories."

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "I'm not sure who I like more. Sirius is definitely entertaining. He challenged Fabian and Gideon both. And won. Using a sword that wasn't his and after spending the night in the woods."

"Impressive." Dumbledore said, bringing two bowls of soup and a few biscuits over to the table. "It would seem that his reputation is not a lie. And what about Lancelot?"

"Well, I haven't seen him fight anyone, but James has asked him to become a knight so it's only just a matter of time I suppose. He seems like an all right bloke though. A lot quieter than Sirius."

"And is Sirius to become a knight as well?"

"Nah. You have to be a noble or some such nonsense. Though, he fights better than most knights." Remus shrugged. "It didn't seem to bother him all that much. He was more interested in heading off to the tavern than much else."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment as both of them eat their dinner.

"I've got something for you." He said, after they had finished their soup and put their dishes away.

"What for?" Remus asked, curiously.

"I'm afraid we've both been neglecting your gift. A mistake I'm afraid could cost us both dearly if we don't fix it."

"My gift?" Remus said, quite perplexed. "Oh, you mean my magic?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I mean your magic." He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a large, thick, old book down and walked it over to Remus. "This is a book of magic."

Remus's eyes widened as he looked between the book and the man holding it. "But those are banned." He said. "If the king knew that you had that, he'd have your head."

"More than likely." Dumbledore nodded. "But during the purge, I just couldn't bear to part with it. I was afraid that if I did, I would regret it. I kept it in hopes that it would someday prove to be useful to me." He set the book down on the table, directly in front of Remus. "But I don't have your gift, as much as I wish I did. My magic is a simple parlor trick in comparison. I want you to have this."

A strange surge of excitement sprung up in Remus's stomach and his face split into a grin. "I can't believe this." He said. "I really can't believe it. I'm going to learn about magic."

"All I ask," Dumbledore said, also smiling. "Is that you keep the book and yourself safe. I don't want to lose either."

"Of course." Remus nodded. "I'll keep the book in my room. And I'll only practice magic here."

"Good." He nodded. "Now, open it up and try a spell or two." He waved his hands excitedly to hurry Remus on. However, Remus didn't need any prodding. He was excited enough all on his own.

The first page he flipped to was a spell on how to force inanimate objects towards you so that they were within grasp. When Remus said the incantation while looking at a jar of mint leaves on the other side of the room, the jar sped through the air and stopped just in front of him. Dumbledore shook his head slightly and looked very impressed.

"On the first try." He muttered. "He didn't even have to practice." Then in a normal voice he said to Remus, "Well, try something else now."

"Of course." Remus laughed. "This is brilliant."

* * *

**AN: Reviews are lovely, as are you my friends. :)**


End file.
